Mimi
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: "Simplemente no sé cómo pasó esto"
1. Mimi cayendo

_Solo para aclarar, este fic no tiene nada que ver con mi otro fic "La batalla de las diosas" solo para aclarar :P_

_Bueno, es que es que ¡Jajajajaja! los siento es que ¡jajajaja! ¡simplemente se me antojó escribir esto! ¡jajaja! ¡es tan divertido para mi escribirlo! jajaja  
>Es que, lo que pasó, es que estaba buscando imágenes de Mimi (la de la imagen de arriba) y entonces me inspiré de la nada para escribir esto. Ya lo había pensado antes pero no tenía ganas de escribirlo.<br>Solo que Mimi me parece totalmente linda :3 y pensé "Eh ¿y por qué no hago una historia donde conozca a las Superpoderosas, pero las Superpoderosas siendo niñas"  
>En este fic las niñas tienen 11 años, para que estén más o menos de la misma edad que Mimi :3<br>_

_Aclaro que este es un fic con una historia simple, tal vez sin escenas épicas y seguramente no tiene mucho sentido, pero lo escribo solo para divertirme jajaja _

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi<strong>

_capitulo 1: Mimi cayendo._

En una dimensión diferente a la que ustedes conocen, en un Universo donde domina la tristeza y el caos, donde la esperanza es algo casi inexistente... En un lugar del Infierno, justamente en uno de los 7 Reinos del Infierno, ahí en ese lugar donde la lava es ardiente, por eso mismo muchos lo llaman "Fuego del Infierno", en ese lugar un padre estaba muy furioso, y ese padre era nada menos que el gobernante de ese lugar infernal.

-¡Mimi!- gritó el padre enfurecido-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso sin mi permiso?!- gritó a su hija, pero ella solo se quedó cabizbaja con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor, no sea tan duro con ella. Es una niña, es normal que haga este tipo de cosas.- habló una criatura que era más bien una araña gigante, esta araña era cómo una niñera para aquella niña, ya que su padre siempre está muy, muy ocupado y no puede cuidarla.

-¡Su travesura destruyó el lugar por completo! ¡Mimi necesita un castigo!

-Por favor, espere.- intentó convencerlo el arácnido-. Yo me haré responsable, limpiaré todo esto y prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

-Lamento decir esto.- en realidad no lo lamentaba-. Pero esta niña tiene que aprender a obedecerme, y si tiene que ser por las malas, será por las malas.

La niña intentó escabullirse pero su padre logró pescarla por la cola (que esa niña tenía cola) y la arrastró hasta cierto lugar, la pequeña encajaba sus garras al suelo para evitar ser arrastrada (que la niña también tenía garras). El arácnido siguió al padre y a su hija hasta un lugar donde no recordaba haber estado antes, el padre de la niña se detuvo y entonces una especie de portal apareció de la nada.

-Te enviaré muy lejos, Mimi, a un lugar donde aprenderás la lección.- le dijo a su hija, casi con crueldad.

La niña miró el portal unos segundos, casi como si estuviera hipnotizada por los colores que esta desprendía, pero después se liberó del agarre de su padre, mordiéndole el brazo con sus afilados dientes (que esta niña también tenía dientes afilados) e intentó huir. Pero no podría escapar, su padre era más veloz y fuerte que ella, logró atraparla y esta vez la sujetó muy fuerte de sus cuernos para que no lanzara otra mordida (sí, esta niña también tenía cuernos).

-Te quedarás en esa dimensión, Mimi, hasta que aprendas que si te quieres divertir, tienes que pedirme permiso primero. Al lugar a donde irás, es tan enfermizamente alegre que una criatura cómo tú no podrá sopórtalo.- acercó a su hija al portal y esta por más que pudo no logró liberarse del agarre de su padre-. No te preocupes, cuando crea que has sufrido lo suficiente, mandaré a que te regresen aquí.- arrojó a la niña demonio al portal y la miró desaparecer de su Universo. El portal se cerró, dejando todo en calma.

-¿A donde la mandó, señor?- preguntó el arácnido con una gran preocupación por la niña que cuida y que conoce desde que ella era solo un bebé.

-La mandé a una dimensión distinta.- contestó, caminando hacía la salida y con voz calmada-. A un lugar alegre e inocente donde ella no tiene posibilidad de existir. Mejor así, sino crearía una gran confusión en ese mundo ¿no lo crees, Jeff?- miró al arácnido con gesto burlón-. Pero, bien... creo que de todas formas causará un alboroto.

.

La ciudad de Saltadilla. Una hermosa ciudad donde las personas son amables y felices, donde hay paz y la tranquilidad. Todo gracias a ¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas! ¡Con sus Ultrasúper poderes, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal! (tan, tan, tara, ta, ta, tan).

¡Un monstruo gigante ataca Saltadilla!

-¡Aaaahhh!- gritó una señora al ver el horrible monstruo.

¿Quién podrá salvar el día? ¡¿quien?!

-¡Miren! ¡¿qué es eso?!- exclamaron las personas al ver tres estelas de colores en el cielo.

-¡Es un pájaro!

-¡Es un avión!

-No sean idiotas. Son las Chicas Superpoderosas.- dijo un niño con expresión aburrida.

-¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas! ¡sí ellas derrotarán al monstruo!- gritaron las personas, felices.

Y así, las niñas le hicieron frente a esa enorme criatura. Un pulpo rosado gigante que con sus tentáculos destruía los edificios y arrojaba los autos.

-¡Vamos, chicas!- exclamó la líder, una niña pelirroja de 11 años.

-¡Vamos a darle a ese monstruo su merecido!- gritó la niña de verde y cabello negro y corto, también de 11 años.

-¡Va a pagar por destruir la ciudad!- dijo la pequeña y dulce rubia, de la misma edad de sus hermanas. Estaba molesta porque ese monstruo estaba aplastando el parque donde estaban sus flores favoritas.

Y se lanzaron al ataque. Con unos cuantos golpes, lanzándole láser para cortar sus tentáculos, unos cuantos ataques en sus ojos, el aliento de hielo de Bombón y una gran patada de Bellota, lanzaron al monstruo muy lejos de ahí, para que regresara a la isla de los monstruos donde debe estar y no atacando la ciudad como si no tuviera nada más que hacer.

-Muy bien hecho, niñas.- las felicitó el Alcalde que las veía desde abajo. Ella volaron hacía él.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, niñas.- habló la Señorita Bellum.

-Oh, no es nada.- dijo Burbuja con voz angelical-. Es nuestro trabajo y nos gusta hacerlo.

-Debemos irnos ya, debemos llegar a casa a cenar.- dijo la líder, Bombón, sonriendo enormemente.

Así, las tres chicas volaron hacía su hogar, deseando que el Profesor no haya preparado hígado encebollado para cenar otra vez. Entonces, a lo lejos, en el bosque, lograron ver una luz, las chicas frenaron su vuelo, impactadas, y observaron el portal que se habría y de él parecía que salía alguien.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Burbuja.

-No lo sé.- contestó Bombón, intrigada. El portal se cerró y la persona que salió de él cayó al suelo-. Espera ¡esa persona está en problemas!

-¡Vamos a investigar!- dijo Bellota, más que una sugerencia fue lo que las tres estaban pensando. Salieron disparadas a ver qué sucedía.

Lamentablemente, llegaron muy tarde para evitar que esa persona se estrellara en el suelo. Se acercaron al pequeño cráter que esa persona había dejado al caer y darse un fuerte impacto con la tierra. Había mucho polvo y no pudieron distinguir de quien se trataba... Cuando el polvo se disipó... se quedaron sin palabras.

-Esa... ropa.- murmuró Burbuja, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esa piel.- dijo Bellota, con la boca abierta, que no se lo creía.

-Esas... esas.- Bombón estaba impactada al ver algo como eso-. Esas garras.

Esa niña que se había estrellado contra el suelo y ahora permanecía inconsciente era...

-Es igual...

-Se parece...

-Es idéntica a...

-¡Él!- exclamaron las tres hermanas, atónitas y sin podérselo creer.

-¿Pero cómo?- Bellota bajó al cráter y miró a la niña de piel rojiza que parecía muerta-. ¿Por qué es idéntica a Él?

-Se parece a Él... pero a Él versión niña.- dijo Burbuja, con cara de confundida.

-¿Tendrá Él que ver en esto?- se preguntó Bombón, con seriedad.

-¿Puedo picarla con un palo?- preguntó Bellota.

-¡Bellota, esto es serio! ¡Esta niña que se parece a Él cayó del cielo y...! ¡Cielos, ni siquiera sabemos si está viva!- dijo la líder, sin tomarse las cosas a la ligera como su hermana.

-¡Por eso te digo! ¡voy a picarla con un palo para saber si está viva!

Bellota voló y de un árbol arrancó una ramita, volvió con la inconsciente niña demonio y comenzó a picarla.

-Creo que se golpeó muy fuerte.- dijo Burbuja, preocupada.

Entonces, aquella niña de piel rojiza abrió los ojos, asustando a Bellota. Con su garra, tomó el brazo de la Superpoderosa, con el cual antes uso para picarla con el palo, la sostuvo con fuerza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la niña demonio tenía a Bellota contra el piso mientras ella permanecía encima.

-¡Oye, suelta a mi hermana!- Burbuja se acercó a gran velocidad para ayudar a Bellota, pero esa niña la abofeteó un par de veces con un... ¿salmón?

-¡Ya basta!- Bellota enfureció y se dispuso a atacar a la niña pero de la nada una plancha la golpeó en la cara-. ¡Ah! ¡maldita niña!

-¡¿De donde saca...?!- la rubia no completó su pregunta ya que la niña de piel roja sacó hilo dental y con este sujetó a Burbuja de brazos y piernas.

-¡Esto ya es ridículo!- grito Bellota, harta y con la cara quemada por la plancha. Esa niña sacaba armas ridículas aparentemente de la nada.

-¡Oye, ya detente!- gritó Bombón, con voz autoritaria, poniendo fin a ese lio.

Bien, Bombón vio a la niña con firmeza pero esa niña la miró... la miró... la miró... sus ojos prácticamente resplandecieron cuando vieron a la pelirroja. Corrió y se abalanzó encima de Bombón, derribándola al suelo.

-¿Pero qué...?- dijo Bombón en el suelo mientras esa niña se encontraba encima de ella, asiéndole cariños como si fuera un gatito con su dueño.

-Oh, creo que te quiere.- dijo Burbuja, ya habiéndose liberado del hilo dental, sonriendo graciosamente.

-Sí, que lindo ¿Qué se supone que es esta niña?- preguntó Bellota con desconfianza.

-No lo sé pero... ¿alguien podría quitármela de encima? Creo que está a punto de lamberme.- dijo la pelirroja, intentando liberarse de el afecto de esa niña.

Bellota tuvo que despegar, en todo el sentido de la palabra, a esa niña de Bombón. Tan pronto lo hizo, aquella niña le dio un cabezazo, se soltó y volvió con Bombón, rodeándola como un perro con su comida y mirando a Bellota y Burbuja como unas intrusas en su territorio.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Bombón, con cara de ingenuidad.

La niña, sacudió su vestido (que por cierto estaba muy corto) de el vestido cayeron muchas cosas (dando a entender que de ahí las sacaba) no se detuvo hasta que una pequeña tarjetita cayó (de tanto movimiento a su vestido, casi se le vio la ropa interior). Burbuja tomó la tarjeta.

-Dice "Mimi, 24 horas al día, servicio a la habitación..." ¿Qué?- miró a la niña y esta hizo un gesto que expresaba un "no tengo idea"-. Bueno... Creo que su nombre es Mimi.

Las tres miraron a la niña con curiosidad, esta no dejaba de ver a Bombón como si se la quisiera comer, pero en el buen sentido (?).

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos con ella?- preguntó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos, mañana hay escuela y está oscureciendo.- dijo la pelirroja, levantándose apenas del suelo.

-Pero no la podemos dejar sola.- dijo Burbuja, con ojos suplicantes-. Pobrecita, dejarla aquí sola en medio de la nada, en el frio y en la noche. No podemos.

-No sabemos quien es ni de donde viene...- dijo Bombón con seriedad, después volteó a ver a Mimi que se había sentado en el suelo-. Pero creo... que deberíamos vigilarla.

-Oh, no, no. Mala idea, mala idea.- intervino Bellota antes de que llegara más lejos-. Bombón, ¿No estarás pensando en llevar a este animal a casa? ¿o sí?- pero Bombón no apartaba la vista de esa niña de cabello negro, piel roja, garras y cuernos-. ¡Bombón! ¡tú eres la líder, no decidas tonterías! ¡No me digas que esta niña te parece tierna!

Pero Bombón no pudo evitar ver a Mimi, que la veía con una dulce carita de cachorrito, suplicándole que la llevara consigo. A Bombón le causó tanta... ternura, que casi se derretía ahí mismo por lo dulce que le parecía esa niñita.

-Mírala, Bellota ¿habías visto algo tan lindo en tu vida?- dijo Bombón, con una voz tan acaramelada que casi hace a Bellota vomitar.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Como era de esperarse, llevaron a Mimi a su casa. El Profesor no se molestó, aunque sí se sorprendió mucho con su apariencia, pero más que nada quedó curioso por saber cual era el origen de esa extraña niña. En la cena el Profesor le preguntó su nombre y Mimi solo respondió mostrándole la lengua. Al parecer Mimi no podía hablar. No lograron hacer que Mimi comiera nada de la cena, pero al final ella encontró pan de plátano en el refrigerador y se lo comió todo. Al parecer era lo único que comería.

A la hora de dormir, fueron inútiles los intentos de hacer que Mimi se pusiera una pijama, como también fueron inútiles los intentos de ofrecerle un lugar para dormir, ya que, cuando las chicas se acercaron a la cama, Mimi rápidamente se escondió debajo.

-Vamos, mocosa ¡sal de ahí abajo!- le ordenó Bellota, asomándose por debajo de la cama. Realmente odiaba a esa niña.

-¡Hssssss!- gruñó Mimi tal como si fuera un gato.

-Creo que puede dormir donde quiere.- dijo Burbuja que no paraba de sonreír mientras se acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba a su peluche Pulpi.

-Déjala tranquila.- dijo Bombón, agachándose para ver a Mimi.

Tan pronto como Bombón se asomó debajo de la cama, Mimi la sujetó y de la nada le dio una pequeña y dulce lambida en la mejilla.

-Se...ser... será mejor que durmamos, mañana iremos a la escuela y después descubriremos de donde vino Mimi.- dijo la líder, visiblemente sonrojada-. Buenas noches.- se acomodó en la cama, en medio de sus hermanas-. Buenas noches Bellota, buenas noches Burbuja... buenas noches Mimi.- después de decir esto, quedó dormida plácidamente.

-Mañana será un día asquerosamente largo.- murmuró Bellota, previendo nada bueno.

* * *

><p><em>no sabría decirles cuando voy a escribir el capitulo 2 (o si lo voy a escribir) como les dije al principio, este fic solo es para divertirme escribiendo jejeje<em>

_¿reviews?_


	2. Mimi en la escuela

**Mimi**

_capitulo 2: Mimi en la escuela._

La ciudad de Saltadilla. Oh, es un día de escuela por la mañana y como es de esperarse, los niños de Saltadilla se levantan como todas las mañanas porque hoy es día de escuela. Así es, hoy irán al colegio, hermosa institución en donde los niños van felizmente a recibir educación (pese a esto los niños salen de sus casas cansados y desanimados)

Sí, incluso las tres hermosas heroínas de la ciudad tienen que levantarse todos los días. Es un día normal ¿cierto?

El despertador sonó y Bellota lo destruyó con su rayo láser al instante.

-¡Bellota! ¡es el quinto esta semana!- se quejó la líder de las hermanas.

-¡Otro día hermoso!- dijo la rubia, suspirando y estirándose.

-Levandate, Bellota.- la regañó la mayor, levantándose y tendiendo su lado de la cama.

-Sí, hoy tenemos exámenes.- dijo Burbuja, sonriendo.

-Este día no puede ser peor.- Bellota se dispuso a levantarse, puso un solo pie en el suelo y eso bastó para que una criatura debajo de la cama le lanzara un mordisco-. **¡Ah! **¡¿pero qué?!

Y debajo de la cama salió Mimi, sacudiéndose el polvo y dirigiéndose al espejo para cepillar su cabello. Bellota se enfadó demasiado y si no fuera por Burbuja que la detuvo, hubiera lanzado un puñetazo a la cara de esa niña demonio.

-¡Maldita niña langosta! ¡me las vas a pagar!- gritó la muy enojada niña, luchando por soltarse de el agarre de su hermana menor para ir a romperle la cara a aquella que la había mordido.

-¡Déjala en paz, Bellota!- y Bombón defendiéndola, cosa rara porque la habían conocido el día anterior y prácticamente no sabían nada de ella.

-¿Pero qué dices?- replicó, furiosa-. ¡Tú mascota me mordió!

-Seguramente no tenía esa intención.- habló Burbuja, siempre tan dulce.

-Oh, sí, claro. Apiádense de la niña rara que se parece a uno de nuestros peores enemigos y hagan que su hermana Bellota sea la mala ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

-No creo que Mimi tenga la culpa, ella debe estar confundida.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la niña rojiza y la ayudaba a cepillar su cabello, esta, por supuesto, aceptó muy bien la ayuda.

-Bien, cerebrito, ahora dime qué haremos con ella todo el día ¿qué piensas? ¿que nos la llevaremos a la escuela?- dicho esto, Bombón sonrió ligeramente, aceptando la idea-.¡¿Estas loca?! ¡no sabemos quien es esa niña, puede ser peligrosa! ¡¿llevar a un peligro potencial a la escuela?! ¡¿te has vuelto loca?!

-Bueno, Bellota, todos tienen derecho a aprender.- dijo la rubia, provocando que Bellota se diera una palmada a la cara.

-¿No hablarán enserio?

-Es enserio, Bellota, llevaremos a Mimi a la escuela.- sentenció la líder-. Pero es claro que debemos hacer algo. Mimi tiene un asombroso parecido a Él, es imposible no pensar que él tiene que ver en esto. Debemos ir a ver qué trama una vez terminen las clases.

-Bien. Sólo espero que no me arruine el día más de lo que ya han hecho los exámenes.- dijo la verde, cruzando sus brazos.

-En fin, yo pido la ducha primero.- dijo la pelirroja, corriendo a gran velocidad hacía el baño-. ¡Burbuja, termina de cepillar a Mimi!- ordenó a su hermana menor una vez llegó al baño.

-¡Está bien!- contestó esta y acto seguido tomó el cepillo para seguir peinando el cabello lacio y negro de la niña rojiza.

Mimi se dejó cepillar por Burbuja unos instantes, pero se aburrió rápidamente. Lo que ella quería era estar con Bombón. Sorprendió a Burbuja cuando ella la empujó hacía un lado y corrió en busca de Bombón, dejando a las otras dos hermanas confundidas.

Bombón seguía duchándose, pero escuchó la puerta rechinar al ser abierta por alguien.

-¿Bellota? ¿Burbuja?- preguntó, algo asustada.

Más asustada se puso cuando vio una sombra acercarse a la cortina.

-¡Ah!- gritó aterrada, para después poder ver quien era la que había entrado-. ¡Mimi! ¡me asustaste! ¡Creí que era un asesino o algo así!, creo que he visto muchas películas últimamente... ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!- gritó, apenada y cubriéndose-. ¡Mala niña! ¡mala niña!- la regañó.

Claro que Mimi no tenía mala intención, solo agachó la cabeza poniéndose como cachorrito regañado. Cosa que Bombón no puede resistir.

-Oh, lo siento, no te sientas mal, no debí ser tan dura.- se acercó y la abrazó, es que le parecía tan adorable-. Pero tú también necesitas un baño, no podemos llevarte a la escuela así.

Bombón la ayudó a ducharse, a cepillarse los dientes y a arreglarse (con la misma ropa de ayer), así Mimi ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela. Cosa que aún no hacía mucha gracia a Bellota.

.

La primaria de Saltadilla, una linda escuela donde los niños son educados y les enseñan cosas como matemáticas e historia. La maestra, la señorita Keane, estaba muy emocionada por presentar a la nueva estudiante. Sí, hoy reciben una nueva alumna, al menos una alumna temporal.

-Les presento a Mimi, se quedará con nosotros un tiempo, todos sean amables con ella.- la presentó la señorita Keane, sí así es, ella ahora da clases en primaria en vez de jardín de niños (¿será que le gusta ser maestra de tres súper heroínas?)

-¿Por qué su piel es roja?- preguntó Robin que se encontraba sentada en su asiento.

-Yo... no lo sé ¿Niñas?- preguntó la maestra a las Superpoderosas, claro que estas no supieron responderle.

-Es por una enfermedad...- respondieron las tres a la vez, inseguras si eso sería creíble.

-Oh, que pena, esperamos que te recuperes, Mimi.

Las chicas se fueron a sentar a sus lugares y Bombón se aseguró que Mimi se sentara justo delante de ella para poder vigilarla (o más bien, observarla).

Las clases pasaron y ya era hora del recreo. Bellota se moría de hambre y Burbuja ya quería salir a tomar aire fresco, pero ambas esperaron a Bombón que se encontraba terminando una tarea (ella siempre de estudiosa, la tarea es para hacerla en casa y algunos la hacen en el cole a ultima hora, pero Bombón la está haciendo... ¡minutos después de que la encargaran!). Mimi, en cambio, estaba toda adormilada, si enseñaron algo en clase, ella no se dio cuenta.

-¡Apresúrate, Bombón!- exigió Bellota-. ¡Tengo hambre!

No era la situación más calmada de todas, pero aún así alguien llegó para interrumpirla. Nada más ni nada menos... que la niña más fastidiosa, odiosa, egoísta, superficial y arrogante, a la vez de multimillonaria, de la escuela.

-Así que se consiguieron una nueva amiga ¡ja! parece el tipo de fenómeno que se acercaría a ustedes.- habló groseramente Princesa Morbucks, haciendo que Mimi despertara al oírla.

-No te metas, Princesa, esto no es asunto tuyo.- habló la pelirroja, guardando sus cuadernos en su mochila ya que _alguien _había le había roto la inspiración (al hacer tarea, claro).

-¡Largo de aquí, odiosa, a menos que quieras que te saque por la ventana de un golpe!- dijo Bellota, poniéndose a la defensiva rápidamente.

-Sólo digo que es raro que tenga una... amiga... como... esta.- señaló a Mimi como si fuera un animal extraño y después se llevó ambas manos a la cadera-. Es decir, mírenla solamente. Va maquillada para halloween y vestida para navidad ¿qué anuncia con eso?- está bien, con ese ultimo comentario Bellota casi suelta una risa traicionera, pero se contuvo con esfuerzo.

-Déjala en paz, ella está enferma.- habló la de ojos azules con voz ofendida.

-Ya, dejen de fingir, zoquetas, yo no soy idiota como los demás. Es obvio que esa niña tiene un gran parecido a Él ¿de donde la sacaron?- preguntó, exigiendo saber, aunque no le serviría de nada saberlo, tenía curiosidad.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- intervino Bellota.

-No sé qué quieran hacer con esa cosa rara, pero ese monstruito es peligroso, así que será mejor que saquen a esa criatura rara de aquí.- mandó, con voz engreída.

-Yo, en realidad, pienso lo mismo.- murmuró la verde, con gesto aburrido.

-¡No llames a Mimi, así!- gritó Bombón, molestándose-. ¡Ella no es ningún monstruo!... bueno ¡puede que sea un monstruo pero no la insultes!

-¿O qué vas a hacer?- retó la odiosa chica a la pelirroja Superpoderosa.

Pero Bombón no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que Mimi se apresuró a pararse frente a Princesa, sacar unos crayones de colores de su vestido y arrojarlos a la niña pecosa como si fueran proyectiles. Princesa tuvo que salir huyendo, protegiéndose de las balas de colores que Mimi le lanzaba.

-Bien hecho, Mimi.- dijo cariñosamente la mayor de las Superpoderosas, pellizcando tiernamente las mejillas rojizas de la niña.

-Sí, eso fue genial, pero Bombón, deja de consentirla demasiado.- habló la pelinegra con cara de asco mientras Burbuja no paraba de reír.

Pero Princesa no iba a dejar que la humillaran de esa forma, no sin antes intentar una venganza mediamente bien planeada. Ella estaba furiosa, y lo bueno es que aún tenía gran parte de el recreo para ejecutar su plan, y tenía la persona perfecta que lo ayudaría.

-¡Mitchel!- llamó al niño castaño que en ese momento se encontraba con sus dos amigos molestando a un niñito indefenso.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, fastidiado.

-Mitchel, necesito que me ayudes a vengarme de las Superpoderosas y a su nueva rarita amiga, Mimi.- habló de forma educada pero presumida.

-¡Sólo no me digas Mitchel! ¡soy Mitch! ¿Y qué ganaré yo si te ayudo?- habló, codicioso.

-Oh, me encargaré que seas bien recompensado.- llamó a uno de sus sirvientes (sí, lleva a sus empleados a la escuela), este sacó un gran maletín oscuro y se lo entregó a Princesa-. Si trabajas para mí, todo esto será tuyo.- abrió el maletín, mostrando muchos videojuegos y un Playstation 3.

-Claro que trabajo para ti.- dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto, las niñas estaban comiendo sus almuerzos tranquilamente en el patio de la escuela. Mimi se encontraba dando mordiscos a su pan. Fue entonces que Princesa y Mitch se pararon frente a ella, retándola con la mirada.

-Oh, así que tú eres la niña nueva.- habló Mitch, desafiándola. Mimi, claro, no respondió.

-Oh ¿qué quieren ustedes dos?- habló Bombón, molestándose por que ellos querían molestar a Mimi.

-Superpoderosas.- habló Princesa con voz de superioridad-. No me gusta que tengan a esa cosa extraña aquí, así que mejor se la llevan o yo las obligaré a dejarla. Es su ultima advertencia.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, Princesa! ¡¿qué tenemos que hacer para que nos dejes tranquilas!- exclamó Bombón, fastidiada de los constantes insultos de aquella niña pecosa.

-Un juego. Hagamos una apuesta, si ganan las dejaré de molestar, pero si yo gano... Mimi tendrá que irse. Ah, y tendrán que dejarme ser una Superpoderosa.- agregó, sonriendo.

-Oh, tú pero si estás loca.- dijo Bellota, molesta.

-Bien, ¿y qué juego será ese?- habló la pelirroja, aceptando el desafío.

-Quemados.- habló Mitch, sacando una pelota.

-Pan comido.- sonrió con seguridad.

-Ah, pero esperen un momento.- la detuvo el castaño-. Ustedes niñas con súper poderes no pueden jugar, el reto es para Mimi, ella debe ganarnos a nosotros.- sonrió con malicia-. A menos que la niña rojita tenga miedo.

Mimi, que permanecía distraída hasta entonces, se levantó y encaró a sus dos oponentes, mirándolos con fiereza, algo que intimidó un poco a Princesa y Mitch.

-Mimi ¿estás segura?- le preguntó Bombón, preocupada.

Mimi se volteó hacía ella y le pellizcó la mejilla cariñosamente, después regresó a encarar a sus dos contrincantes.

-Ten cuidado, Mimi, Mitch es el mejor jugando quemados después de Bellota.- dijo Burbuja, igual de preocupada que Bombón-. Te golpea seis veces cada que parpadeas. Y cuidado con princesa, ella es muy tramposa.

-Masacralos.- agregó Bellota, no preocupada, pero sí muy divertida con el asunto.

Se reunieron en la cancha de la escuela. Los niños se acercaron a observar cómo se llevaría acabo tal suceso ¡Los de sexto año iban a enfrentarse a un juego de quemados! ¡Princesa y Mitch Vs. la niña nueva! La noticia se esparció y todos los alumnos se acercaron a ver tal espectáculo.

-¡Hagan sus apuestas!- gritaban los niños de quinto año, haciendo que los de cuarto y tercero apostaran sus canicas y dulces. Esto pintaba para ser el mayor espectáculo de la semana.

Y a Princesa le encantaba la atención. No la subestimen, ella sabe dar pelotazos y Mitch es tan bueno golpeando gente que con una pelota es pan comido. La cuestión era ¿Mimi sabría jugar a los quemados?

Sí fue un espectáculo, claro que fue un espectáculo, pero fue muy diferente a lo que imaginaron. Mimi sacó de la nada una bazuca lanza pelotas y con ella comenzó a disparar sin compasión a Princesa y a Mitch, derrotándolos al instante y, a la vez, mandándolos a la enfermería. Todos quedaron estupefactos, más aún cuando Mimi se emocionó y con su bazuca lanza pelotas comenzó a atacar divertidamente a los niños y niñas de sexto y quinto mientras los de primero y segundo se ponían a llorar y corrían por sus vidas.

Una Mimi suelta en la escuela, eso era claro que no terminaría bien.

-¡Mimi, detente!- gritó Bombón, lanzándose contra ella para pararla.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡ella es toda una maquina destructiva!- rió Bellota con fuerza a agrandes carcajadas.

-Bellota tenía razón.- murmuró Burbuja con tristeza-. Y también Princesa lo tenía... Mimi es peligrosa.

-¡No, no lo es!- gritó Bombón, defendiéndola como siempre-.¡Sólo estaba jugando, no tenía mala intención!

-Bombón, acéptalo.- dijo Bellota-. Mimi es peligrosa. Bueno, creo que comienza a agradarme, es decir ¡¿vieron eso?! ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡destrozó a Princesa y a Mitch con pelotas como si fueran proyectiles de guerra! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Y también a otros niños inocentes.- agregó Burbuja.

-Pero... pero ella no...

-Bombón, creo que tendremos que regresar a Mimi.- dijo la rubia, desanimada ya que a ella tampoco le agradaba a la idea.

-¡¿A quien?! ¡¿Devolverla a quien?!- gritó, enojada-. ¡Mimi es mía!

-Bombón, ¿te estás escuchando?, Mimi no es una mascota.- dijo la verde, cruzando sus brazos.

-Yo... Tienes razón, no debimos traer a Mimi aquí.- admitió Bombón con cara de tristeza-. Pero realmente no era su intención, sólo jugaba. No creo que Mimi sea mala... Pero aún así... estoy consciente de que debemos... regresarla.- estaba triste por ello, pero no se podía hacer nada-. Ya estaba decidido de todas formas, la regresaremos saliendo de clases.

Entonces, la señorita Keane llegó corriendo hasta ellas, ignorando por el momento a todos los niños que yacían inconscientes por los pelotazos que habían recibido por la niña demonio.

-¡Niñas!- gritó, alarmada la maestra-. ¡El Alcalde llamó, hay problemas en la ciudad!

-¡Sí!- gritó Bellota con emoción-. ¡Nos perderemos de los exámenes!

-Eso no es bueno, Bellota, tendremos que hacerlos de todos modos.- le dijo Bombón-. ¡Bien, vamos, chicas, hay que detener a los villanos en la ciudad!- ordenó con voz de líder.

-¿Y Mimi? No podemos dejarla en la escuela.- dijo Burbuja, preocupada.

-¡Nos la llevamos!- dijo la líder con seguridad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no otra vez!- se quejó Bellota, sabiendo que el día se pondría peor.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí el capitulo 2, finalmente, después de meses jaja.<em>

_Bueno, es que sólo escribo este cuando tengo tiempo libre, como dije al principio, solo lo escribo por diversión jeje_

_gracias por sus reviews, déjenme le contesto el comentario a Leyendo.  
><em>

_**Leyendo**: oh, claro que que conozco los cómics de Bleedman, por algo estoy haciendo este fic jaja. Y no, no aparecerán Junior ni Minnie :/  
>Oh, sobre la novia de Mimi (creo que se llama Chi) te dejo la duda si saldrá o no ;)<em>

_Oh, pero para aclarar, este fic es un crossover entre los cómics de Bleedman y la caricatura de las Chicas Superpoderosas, ya que al lugar a donde fue enviada Mimi es el mismo universo que en la caricatura, así que no esperen ver a Dexter por ahí, porque en ese mundo no existe jeje Por eso mismo, en el universo de las chicas superpoderosas normales es imposible que Mimi exista algún día, pero eso no significa que Bombón no sienta sus instintos maternales :3_

_¿reviews?_


	3. Mimi contra el crimen

**Mimi**

_capítulo 3: Mimi contra el crimen._

La ciudad de Saltadilla. ¡El banco de Saltadilla está siendo asaltado por unos delincuentes!

-¡Arriba las manos, esto es un asalto!- gritó el criminal con una pistola.

-No me digas.- dijo un sujeto, por la gran obviedad de la situación.

Eran en total cinco criminales y comenzaron a disparar al techo para asustar a las personas, estás se agacharon espantadas y los ladrones se pusieron a robar.

-Dame el dinero, preciosidad.- le dijo el ladrón a la empleada, apuntándole con la pistola y a la mujer no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

-Usted es el guardia, haga algo.- le dijo un niño a el guardia.

-Yo no, tengo miedo.- contestó, cubriéndose la cabeza y temblando como una nenita.

-No se preocupen.- habló un anciano con su voz amarga pero graciosa-. Las Chicas Superpoderosas nos rescatarán, ellas si hacen bien su trabajo, no como ustedes, cobardes.- señaló al guardia, agitando su bastón.

-¡Guarden silencio!- gritó un criminal-. ¡Rápido, vámonos!- le dijo a sus compañeros-. ¡Las Superpoderosas pueden llegar en cualquier momento!

-¡Demasiado tarde, malvado!- gritó la líder de las súper heroínas.

Y entrando por el techo (destruyéndolo a su paso) llegaron, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota. Ja, ja, parece que los malvados ya no podrán escapar.

-Las reparaciones del techo salen más caras que el robo mismo.- comentó un sujeto a una mujer.

-¡Alto ahí o le vuelo la cabeza!- amenazó el ladrón, tomando a una pobre mujer de rehén.

-¡Suelta a esa señora ahora mismo, cobarde!- ordenó Bellota, furiosa por tal acto de cobardía.

-¡No la soltaré hasta que cumplan nuestras demandas!- habló seguro de que él y sus compañeros escaparían-. ¡Queremos un helicóptero para huir!

-Oh, claro, un helicóptero.- habló Bellota con sarcasmo-. ¿Y si de una vez les damos una limusina, un viaje a Hawaii y les pagamos el hotel?

-Oh, sí, sí, eso estaría perfecto.- contestaron, emocionados.

-¡Oh, por favor, no sean idiotas!- exclamó Bombón.

-¡Suelten a esa pobre señora!- ordenó Burbuja, preocupada.

-¡No hasta que nos dejen ir! ¡ja, ja, ja!- rieron, creyéndose victoriosos-. ¡Ya nadie podrá detenernos!

Pero entonces, de la puerta entró "Ella" (porque quiso irse corriendo y tardó en llegar) Ella, de cabello lacio, negro y largo; su piel y ropa rojiza, su cola, sus garras y sus cuernos. Ella miró a los bandidos, con los ojos llameando de desafío. Los ladrones se asustaron un poco por su apariencia tan extraña.

-¡Mimi llegó!- anunció, alegre, Burbuja.

-¡Mimi, apartate, esto puede llegar a ser peligroso!- ordenó Bombón, preocupada por aquella niña que tanto quería.

Pero Mimi, sin obedecer a la pelirroja, sacó un látigo y con un par de latigazos logró arrebatar las armas de los criminales, dejándolos atónitos. Mimi corrió hacía uno de ellos, dándole una fuerte patada voladora, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. Van uno y faltan cuatro.

Mimi sacó un bate de béisbol y al segundo ladrón lo golpeó como un balón, lanzándolo hasta la ventana. Después saco pasteles y al tercer ladrón lo dejó inconsciente después de veinte pastelazos que iban disparados a gran velocidad. Al cuarto ladrón le rompió una escoba en la cara y después lo golpeó con un rebanador de queso.

Al final, se dirigió a paso lento hacía el quinto y ultimo ladrón. Ella con una expresión fría y aterradora, con una piraña viva en la garra como arma, se dispuso a atacarlo. El ultimo ladrón, al ver a sus compañeros vencidos, exclamó:

-¡Al diablo la operación de mi hijo, yo ya me voy!- dicho esto, se precipitó hasta la ventana y huyó de ahí rápidamente.

-¡Hurra, nos salvó!- exclamaron las personas, alegres.

-Muchas gracias, niña endemoniada misteriosa.- habló un policía, que apenas llegaba a la escena-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, gran heroína?

Mimi le entregó su tarjeta y el policía lo interpretó como que era una niña que trabajaba como heroína a domicilio las 24 horas y su nombre era Mimi.

-¡Hurra por Mimi, nuestra salvadora!

-¡Hurra!- volvieron a gritar las personas, cargando a la niña, felicitándola.

¡Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a Las Chicas Superpoderosas!... Y a Mimi, claro.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- murmuró Bellota, incrédula.

-¡Mimi le dio su merecido a esos rufianes!- exclamó la Superpoderosa rubia, dando saltitos de alegría.

-¡Eso fue peligroso!- gritó Bombón, moviéndose a gran velocidad para arrebatarle a Mimi a esas personas que la sujetaban.

-Ya terminamos ¿volvemos a la escuela?- habló la rubia.

-¡Ah, no! ¡no nos perdimos ni una clase!- se quejó Bellota abiertamente-. ¡Ojalá pasara algo interesante que nos haga retrasarnos más!

Entonces una mujer llegó corriendo y gritando y llamando la atención de todos, vio a las Superpoderosas e histérica y preocupada dijo:

-¡Chicas Superpoderosas, rápido! ¡la Banda Gangrena está haciendo graffitis frente la alcaldía!

-¿Eso es suficientemente interesante para ti, Bellota?- dijo la sonriente rubia, dándole un codazo a su hermana.

-...Cierra... la... boca.- contestó con acidez, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Siempre que puedo molestarte con eso, lo hago, ja, ja, ja.- se burló la hermanita y después se disparó volando antes de que su hermana le dijera algo-. ¡Vamos a detenerlos rápido!

-¡Me las pagarás, Burbuja!- gritó la pelinegra y voló siguiendo a su hermana, con tal fuerza que destrozó el piso.

Pero Bombón se retrasó y miró a Mimi, y, arreglándole el peinado a la niña demonio, le dijo con voz dulce pero preocupada:

-Mimi, no quiero que te sigas arriesgando, eres mi responsabilidad.- pero Mimi sólo suspiró, apartando la vista-. Pero debo admitirlo, estuviste muy bien.- le sonrió, intentando animarla. Funcionó, Mimi le lamió la mejilla-. Sí, je, je, démonos prisa.

Bombón se llevó a Mimi cargando hasta la alcaldía, donde sus hermanas ya habían llegado y estaban por enfrentar a la Banda Gangrena. Estos claro, que intentaron huir.

-¡Oh no, ssson las Sssuperpoderosass!- advirtió Serpiente que las veía llegar.

-Rayos, no otra vez ¡Vámonos de aquí, chicos!- ordenó Ace, el líder de la Banda Gangrena.

Intentaron huir pero Burbuja y Bellota se interpusieron en su camino. Bellota sonrió porque tenía ganas de golpear algo. La Banda Gangrena sabía que estaban perdidos, no importa que fueran simples vándalos, ella no tendría compasión por ellos.

-¿A donde creen que van, tontos?- habló la de ojos verdes, desafiándolos.

-Oh, Bellota ¿no podríamos negociarlo?- dijo Ace, temeroso.

-Realmente voy a disfrutar esto.- ella se tronó los dedos de las manos, cual pelea callejera y se preparó para golpearlos.

Estaba apunto de darle un fuerte y certero puñetazo a la cara de Ace cuando en ese momento llegó Bombón, bajando con Mimi. Claro que a la Banda Gangrena le llamó mucho la atención la niña de aspecto demoníaco, con cuernos y piel roja, pero no les dio tiempo para preguntar.

Sin aviso previo, Mimi se soltó del agarre de Bombón y al identificar a aquel grupo como enemigos, corrió y comenzó a golpear a los cinco con un bote de basura. Golpeó a Billy con un sartén, empujó a Genio con una pala, aplastó a Serpiente con una lavadora y al pobre y pequeño Arturo le arrojó pájaros voladores a la cara. Después de eso le dio una paliza a Ace con tan sólo un bastón, una pelota y una lata de sardinas, no pregunten cómo fue que lo hizo.

Una vez dejó a los adolescentes de piel verdosa medio moribundos, tomó la pintura con la cual ellos habían hecho graffiti antes y con crueldad y diversión, prácticamente les tiñó la piel a los cinco de otro color, dejándoles colores como el morado, el amarillo, el blanco, el rojo y un rosa muy chillón. Después de esto la Banda Gangrena salió huyendo, casi llorando, aterrados por aquella niña loca.

¡Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a Las Chicas Superpoderosas! Pero especialmente por Mimi, claro, que hizo todo el trabajo.

-Eso... fue...- murmuraba Bombón sin saber qué decir.

-¡Hay, Mimi!- gritó Bellota, furiosa-. ¡Yo iba a romperle la cara!

-Bellota siempre quiere romperle la cara a Ace, ji, ji.- se burló inocentemente Burbuja.

-¡¿Quieres que te rompa la cara a ti?!- amenazó la verde, tomando a su hermana de el cuello de el vestido, preparando su puño.

-¡Ahh! ¡le diré al Profesor!- se quejó la hermana menor.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- las regañó la líder-. Cielos, Mimi es realmente asombrosa.- sonrió, mirando a la niña con cariño.

Mimi, por su parte, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, disfrutaba maltratar personas y le encantaba que Bombón la felicitara. Y estaba especialmente emocionada por la siguiente aventura, porque Mimi quería más acción.

Mimi se acercó a Bombón y la acarició como un gatito acaricia a su dueño y Bombón no paraba de dar risitas nerviosas. Burbuja también se rio, Bellota sólo sonrió ligeramente, manteniéndose arrogante, a pesar de que Mimi le comenzaba a agradar.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, un gran estruendo se escuchó en la ciudad y las hermanas volaron hacía el cielo para ver qué era lo que provocaba tal escándalo. Primero vieron a las personas huir y al ver más se dieron cuenta de que el que estaba atacando la ciudad era nada más y nada menos que ¡Mojo Jojo! conduciendo un robot gigante.

-Así no podremos llegar a tiempo a la escuela.- resopló Bombón, resignada.

-¡Sí!- en cambio, esto lo celebró Bellota-. ¡Vamos a patear trasero de mono!- se lanzó a pelear y Bubuja la siguió.

Una vez más, Bombón se retrasó. Esta vez miró a Mimi con seriedad, la tomó de los hombros, (parándola, ya que Mimi estaba en el suelo) Mimi seguía intentando tener cariños de la pelirroja pero esta no se lo permitía, esto confundió a Mimi.

-Mimi, esto es importante.- habló con gran seriedad-. Detuviste a los ladrones y a la Banda Gangrena, pero Mojo es un villano muy peligroso, así que te pido por favor que no intervengas.- frunció el ceño con severidad, ya que por algún motivo realmente quería protegerla-. Por favor, quedate aquí.

Bombón se fue con sus hermanas a detener a Mojo, dejando a Mimi sola. Mimi pensó por un momento en obedecerla, pero luego recordó que lo mismo le había dicho ella en las veces anteriores y todo resultó bien, así que decidió ignorar su orden y se fue corriendo al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en la batalla ¡Mojo Jojo estaba destruyendo la ciudad con un robot gigante que lanza láser! ¡Las Superpoderosas lo enfrentan!

-¡Detente Mojo Jojo, que nos estamos perdiendo las ultimas clases!- gritó Bombón, enojada.

-¡A mi no me molesta!- admitió Bellota-. ¡Pero aún así, te patearemos el trasero!

-¡Ustedes Superpoderosas, ¿creen que pueden venir e intervenir en mis planes?!- habló Mojo Jojo, desafiándolas-. ¡Pero no está vez, porque ahora cree una maquina mucho más poderosa que las que he hecho anteriormente! ¡capaz de destruirlas incluso a ustedes Superpoderosas, y ahora yo, Mojo Jojo, finalmente dominaré el mundo, ya que ustedes no podrán detenerme! ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Ya cállate, Mojo!- gritó Bellota, lanzando una patada al robot que mojo controlaba desde su interior, pero al golpearlo, la Superpoderosa se lastimó, en cambio la maquina no recibió ningún daño-. ¡¿Pero qué?!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡golpeen todo lo que quieran, pero nunca podrán penetrar esta maquina!- gritó el mono, triunfal-. ¡Esta vez soy indestructible!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- gritó Bombón-. ¡Vamos, chicas, ataquemoslo con nuestro poderes!

Tanto Bombón como Burbuja y Bellota lanzaron cientos de rayos de sus manos con sus respectivos colores pero ninguno surtía efecto. Bombón lanzó esferas de energía luminosas de color rosa pero no funcionaba. Burbuja lanzó ataques moviendo sus brazos como látigos, lanzando luces celestes que atacaban como espadas, tampoco funcionó. Bellota intentó imitar un ataque que vio en una caricatura, juntó ambas manos, reunió su energía y la disparó a su objetivo, no funcionó ni por asomo.

-¡Ja,ja, ja! Y ahora Superpoderosas ¿qué piensan hacer contra mi?- se burló Mojo.

-Esto es muy difícil para nosotras.- dijo Bombón, jadeando de cansancio. Entonces pudo divisar algo a lo lejos que se acercaba, lo reconoció al instante-. ¡Mimi!

Mimi llegó corriendo, se encontró con el robot y se trepó por las piernas de la maquina.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- se preguntó Burbuja.

-¡Que alguien la baje de ahí!- gritó Bellota.

-¡Mimi, espera, es peligroso!- gritó Bombón con preocupación, apunto de salir disparada a rescatarla.

Pero Mimi necesitaba todo menos un rescate, ya que al llegar a las rodillas de el robot, simple y sencillamente removió un tornillo y toda la maquina, con Mojo adentro, cayó destruida en mil pedazos.

-Oh, esto es ridículo.- comentó Bellota, aunque con algo de gracia.

¡Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a Las...! Oh, olvídenlo, todo es gracias a Mimi, de nuevo.

-¡Hay, Mimi!- y Bombón fue a abalanzarse sobre ella-. ¡Estaba tan preocupada, pero ahora veo que no es necesario! ¡tú eres tan lista como mamá!

-¡¿Como mamá?!- exclamaron Burbuja y Bellota.

-Esto... yo.. quiero decir, es que...- se puso muy nerviosa-. Ella es tan linda, es tan adorable, es tan tierna, es tan...

-Mira la hora, Bombón.- habló Bellota, sonriendo-. Ya terminaron las clases, no tomaremos los exámenes, al menos no hoy.

-Oh.- se entristeció Burbuja-. Tendremos que regresar a Mimi.

-Oh...

Bombón se dio cuenta de que era cierto, ellas habían acordado regresar a Mimi una vez terminaran las clases, y esto ya había ocurrido. Bombón abrazó a Mimi con algo de fuerza, porque realmente se había encariñado y no quería soltarla. No podía explicarlo con palabras, pero sentía como si ya conociera a Mimi, o como si estuviera destinada a estar con ella, pero a la vez sentía que si la perdía nunca podría recuperarla. Simplemente no la quería perder.

-¡¿Qué clase de niña es esa?!- gritó Mojo, todo lastimado y saliendo de los escombros de su robot-. ¡¿De donde la sacaron?!

-Eso a ti no te interesa.- habló Bellota.

-¡¿Por qué tiene un gran parecido a Él?!

-Nos la encontramos.- respondió Burbuja, sonriendo con inocencia-. Pensamos que podría pertenecer a Él y por eso vamos a devolverla.

-No le respondas, Burbuja.- regañó Bombón, aún sin soltar a Mimi.

-No creo que sea de Él.- declaró Mojo, sorprendiendo a las hermanas-. Sólo piénsenlo, Él es un sujeto de mente malévola, no tanto como yo, claro está.- que engreído-. Él siempre hace planes elaborados, ¿enviar a una niña exactamente igual a él lo deja muy obvio? además ¿para qué se las enviaría? No ha hecho nada más que destruir mi robot y arruinar mis planes, no creo que Él la enviara para hacer eso, cosa que dudo mucho. Además, mírenla ¿qué es exactamente?

Las hermanas miraron a Mimi y de dieron cuenta de que sería muy extraño que Él tuviera a una niña como ella. Es muy sospechoso.

-Ya, llevemoslo a la cárcel.- dijo Bombón, no queriendo pensar más en el asunto.

Después de arrojar a Mojo a prisión, las hermanas y Mimi se sentaron en el parque. Las Superpoderosas pensaban en qué hacer. Sí, Mimi se parece a Él pero nadie aseguraba que ella fuera suya.

-Tal vez su parecido es coincidencia.- sugirió Burbuja.

-No lo creo.- comentó Bellota.

-¿Creen que encontrarla fue casualidad?- murmuró Bombón, observando a su preciada Mimi-. Podríamos...

-No, Bombón, no nos quedaremos con ella.- se molestó Bellota.

-Solo por un tiempo, mientras decidimos qué hacer.

-No hay nada que decidir, esta niña le pertenece a Él y hay que ir a entregársela, hoy mismo.- dijo la verde con firmeza.

-Pero... tan sólo pensar que la pobre de Mimi se quede con Él...- realmente le disgustaba la idea.

-Vamos.- insistió Bellota-. Al menos para asegurarnos si Mimi es de él o no.

Entonces un rugido se escuchó en la ciudad, seguido por el temblor del suelo. Por las personas gritando era obvio que estaba atacando un monstruo gigante otra vez, pero las hermanas no estaban de humor para salvar la ciudad, pero tenían que hacerlo.

Esta vez Bombón no se molestó en decirle algo a Mimi, ya que era obvio que ella no la obedecería, como más obvio resultaba que Mimi se encargaría de derrotar al monstruo ella sola, así que las hermanas se quedaron observando de lejos cómo Mimi vencía al monstro de el tamaño de un edificio.

-¿Creen que esté bien haciéndolo sola?- dijo Burbuja, observando a Mimi atacar al monstruo con un camión.

-Ella está bien.- murmuró Bombón con dulzura, y en el fondo con un extraño orgullo.

-Realmente deberíamos devolverla, Bombón.- dijo Bellota, más calmada, porque después de todo a ella también le agradaba Mimi, pero no al nivel de Bombón.

-Sí, pero...- realmente odiaba tener que dejarla.

Una explosión las distrajo de su conversación y cuando ellas voltearon ¡El monstruo estaba ardiendo en llamas! Esto la dejó con la boca abierta.

¡Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a Mimi!... O más o menos.

El monstruo, incendiándose, corría de un lado a otro, quemando todo a su paso, incendiando edificios y casas.

-¡No puede ser!- se escandalizaron.

Rápidamente, Bombón entró en acción, sopló su aliento de hielo y congeló las llamas y el monstruo, a la criatura la mandó lejos con un golpe. Después buscó a Mimi con desesperación hasta que la encontró colgada sobre la enorme antena de un edificio, probablemente la explosión la empujó hasta ahí.

-¡Mimi, ¿pero qué has hecho?!- la regañó la pelirroja, ya habiéndola bajado al suelo-. ¡Quemaste media ciudad! ¡pudiste haberte lastimado! ¡realmente no debí dejarte pelear con ese monstruo! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no estuviera yo para ayudarte? La ciudad quedaría en cenizas! ¡Eres más destructiva que Bellota!

-¡Oye!- se ofendió la verde.

-¡Y no sólo esto, aún nos falta hablar sobre lo que hiciste en la escuela! ¡No puedo estarte pasando todo, estás en problemas!

La siguió regañando, tan fuerte, que incluso a Bellota y a Burbuja les dolió. La regañó tanto que Mimi sólo bajó la mirada, entristecida, porque odiaba que le gritara así.

-Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez lo mejor sea devolverte.- en realidad, Bombón no quería eso, sólo lo dijo porque estaba enojada, pero a Mimi le dolió mucho.

- **¡AAAAAHHHHH!**- Mimi gritó con tal fuerza que los vidrios de los edificios cercanos se rompieron al instante, dejando a todos aturdidos, en especial a los oídos sensibles de las Superpoderosas.

Mimi comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que la veían llorando, cayó al suelo desconsolada pero cuando Bombón intentó acercarse para decirle que lo sentía, Mimi salió corriendo, alejándose de ellas.

-¡Mimi, espera, no era mi intención!- intentó decir la pelirroja, pero era muy tarde, ya se había ido-. ¡La tenemos que buscar!

Y la buscaron, la buscaron por más de una hora, pero no la encontraron, no había señal de ella. No estaba en ningún lado... Simplemente esto destrozó el corazón de Bombón.

-¡Mimi!- gritó Bombón, entre lágrimas, en medio de la ciudad, totalmente arrepentida y con el corazón roto.

-No te preocupes, Bombón, seguramente pronto la encontraremos.- intentó animarla Burbuja.

-¡Pero yo no la quiero pronto, yo la quiero ahora!- y seguía llorando, totalmente destrozada.

-Bombón, calmate.- intentó razonar Bellota-. Entiendo que te preocupes, pero ¿cómo puedes reaccionar así por eso? apenas la conocimos ayer.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡no lo entiendes!

Pero la verdad es que ni ella misma lo entendía. Sólo sentía que su corazón quería a Mimi, aún cuando no la conocía del todo, aún cuando no sabía de donde venía, sólo la quería y no pensó necesitar un motivo para quererla. Bombón sentía algo que jamás había experimentado antes.

Un amor maternal.

* * *

><p><em>uff<em>

_aquí el capitulo 3  
>me esforcé, eh, jeje<em>

_espero que el proximo esté más interesante :)_

_¿reviews?_


	4. Mimi y los Rowdyruff Boys

**Mimi**

_capítulo 4: Mimi y los Rowdyruff Boys.  
><em>

La niña demonio, Mimi, corría por las calles, llorando intensamente, con un aura demoníaca alrededor, atormentando a todos a su paso. Había sido cruelmente regañada por Bombón y esto le había destrozado, no sólo el corazón, sino el alma.

Tan devastada estaba la niña que no dudaba en apartar las cosas en su camino de un golpe, sean objetos o personas. No sabía que era lo tan malo que había hecho para recibir semejante regaño, no pensó que derrotar un monstruo fuera tan malo. Sólo incendió media ciudad pero qué más da.

Pasó por una pastelería, se secó las lágrimas y observó los pasteles en la vitrina. Recordó un cumpleaños en el que su mamá no asistió... recordó un cumpleaños en donde la separaron de su mamá... recordó un cumpleaños de cuando su mamá ya no estaba.

La niña demonio aguantó sus ganas de gritar de nuevo y entró a la pastelería con el deseo de comer algo dulce. ¡Que mala suerte para los empleados! ¡Mimi no tiene piedad cuando se trata de comida!

No era lo que solía comer, siempre comía los pastelillos que le preparaba Jeff, pero ahora tenía hambre y quería olvidar sus penas atragantándose de azúcar. Devoró cada pastel, cada cupcake, cada trozo de azúcar del local y prácticamente los dejó en la ruina. Por si fuera poco, del puro coraje que le causaba ser tratada tan cruelmente por Bombón, arrojó el horno a la ventana con todo y panadero.

Caminó por las calles con paso firme, sin querer seguir llorando por una mujer que no le apreciaba. Aunque le dolía mucho. Su aura era tan terrorífica en ese momento. Caminaba cerca de un callejón, por un basurero, cuando escuchó unas grandes carcajadas, ella, curiosa, se asomó para ver qué provocaba tal escándalo.

Eran un grupo de tres niños haciendo graffiti en las paredes, hablando con insultos hacía los ciudadanos, el Alcalde y, especialmente, a las Superpoderosas. Mimi tuvo que parpadear varias veces y tallarse los ojos para asegurarse de que su vista no le fallara, el niño pelirrojo de gorra roja se parecía a Bombón, de pies a cabeza, con la única diferencia de que él era un chico con ojos rojos.

Mimi salió a la vista para que aquellos niños la vieran. Estos voltearon a ver a la intrusa con el ceño fruncido, pero después de examinarla con la mirada, quedaron perplejos. Sólo un tonto no se da cuenta de que esa niña se parecía a Él.

-¡¿Quien demonios eres tú?!- preguntó Butch, desafiante.

Pues era eso, un demonio, lógicamente.

.

Y las Superpoderosas seguían buscando a Mimi por todas partes, aunque llevaban horas de esa manera.

-Bombón, estoy cansada.- chilló la rubia, obviamente agotada.

-¡Aún no podemos rendirnos!- gritó, preocupada, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Míralo de esta forma.- comenzó a decir Bellota-. Íbamos a deshacernos de ella de rodas formas. Tú misma dijiste que lo mejor sería devolverla.

-¡Lo dije porque estaba enojada, yo jamás querría eso!

-Bombón... aunque la encontráramos, sabes que no podemos quedarnos con ella, lo entiendes ¿verdad?- habló con tono molesto, mirando a su hermana mayor.

Pero Bombón, que ahora estaba pasando horrores sólo con haberla perdido, no podía conciliar la idea de entregarla y no volverla a ver jamás. Tal idea la hizo llorar de nuevo, para pesar de sus hermanas que no les gustaba verla así. Ahora Bombón lo sabía, no quería perder a Mimi jamás.

-¡Sólo piensen las cosas horribles que debe estar pasando Mimi en estos momentos! ¡estar sola en esta enorme ciudad!- lloriqueaba con tan sólo pensar en_ su _pequeña perdida por las calles-. No sabe cómo regresar a casa, debe tener frio y hambre... ¡debe estar metida en problemas!

.

Mimi corría rápidamente, siendo perseguida por tres niños que la seguían muy de cerca. La niña se arrastró por el muro de un edificio, trepando ágilmente como una araña hasta llegar a lo alto y escapar entre el techo de los edificios ¡Pero esos niños la seguía de muy cerca!

La niña se quedó sin edificios en los cuales saltar, volteó a ver a sus perseguidores que no se detenían y con mirada valiente, se lanzó de cinco pisos de altura a la calle, sólo para escapar de sus perseguidores. Cayó a un puesto de frutas, aplastando las manzanas. Siguió corriendo, pero como casi la atrapaban, decidió tomar algunos autos y lanzarlos a sus perseguidores para retenerlos.

A estos no se les dificultó destruir los objetos que les lanzaban y seguirla persiguiendo. Ella corría con tal agilidad que incluso ellos que tenían gran velocidad se les dificultaba atraparla. Al final, quedó ella frente a una gran laguna. La opción era mojarse y escapar nadando, o ser atrapada. No le motivaba mucho nadar. Tal distracción en su mente causó que sus perseguidores la atraparan y la arrojaran al agua, después la sacaron y la tiraron al suelo. Se acercaron a ella, sonriendo maliciosos, después exclamaron:

-¡Te atrapamos!- gritaron para después tumbarse al suelo para dar muchas risas que no podían contener. Mimi sólo resopló con su derrota.

-¡¿Ahora a qué jugamos?!- insistió Boomer, que estaba muy divertido en ese momento.

-¡Yo sé qué podríamos hacer!- exclamó Butch, sonriendo con malicia, saltando de emoción-. Van a abrir una nueva dulcería en la ciudad.

-¡Con eso lo has dicho todo!- gritó Brick, planeando su siguiente movimiento-. ¡Vamos a hacernos con todos esos dulces!

Mimi se puso de pie, con los ojos destellandole con la idea de robar todos esos dulces. Los niños no perdieron tiempo, volaron directo a la nueva dulcería que iban a asaltar. Brick tuvo, claro, que llevar a Mimi cargando a sus espaldas.

¿Qué?, esto es lógico que pasaría. Mimi es tan peculiar que su sola presencia sádica encantó a los niños. Sus formas tan creativas de destruir y torturar terminaron haciendo que los niños decidieran conservarla, como mascota, al menos. ¡Es que Mimi era muy divertida! Y Mimi estaba encantada con Brick, aunque a Brick le molestaba las miradas que le lanzaba la niña demonio, lo cual provocaba las burlas de sus hermanos. Pero, como es lógico, en pocos minutos terminó adorando a la pequeña, aunque no lo confesara.

Fueron y robaron la dulcería y la Mimi que antes luchaba contra el crimen, desapareció y siguió malos pasos con malas compañías. Ahora era toda una criminal. Los cuatro niños se fueron al parque, cargando bolsas de golosinas que no sólo usaron para comer, sino también como proyectiles para dispararle a niños, palomas y ancianas.

Los Rowdyruff Boys disfrutaron ver como Mimi empujaba a los niños pequeños del puente del rio del parque, atrapando a los pequeños con una caña de pescar y usándolos como carnada para los peces y pescar. La vieron treparse a un árbol para tomar un gato y arrojarlo a una anciana en la cara. Después ella arrancó el árbol y lo usó para detener el trafico, causando un accidente de tal magnitud que pronto tuvieron a varios autos amontonados e, incluso, explotando.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- reía Brick con fuerza-. ¡Esta chica es genial!

-Pero no tan genial como nosotros.- aseguró Butch.

-¿Nos la quedamos?- preguntó Boomer con inocencia.

-¡Claro que sí, tonto!- le contestó Butch, empujando a su hermano al suelo.

-¡Oigan, miren eso!- exclamó Brick, muy divertido al ver algo peculiar en el césped.

Y los vieron, frente a un letrero que decía "No pisar el césped" ahí estaban la Banda Ameba, esas tres criaturas raras, gelatinosas y de color azul que tanto ridículo causaban.

-¡Bien, Mimi!- habló el líder a la niña-. Si quieres quedarte con nosotros, debes pasar una prueba. Ve ahí y demuéstrales a esos idiotas lo que es ser un verdadero villano.- sonrió con malicia y Mimi no dudó en obedecer.

Los chicos Ameba lograron ver a los Rowdyruff Boys a lo lejos y temblaron de terror ¡Pero más temblaron al ver que esa niña demonio se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos! no por la niña en sí, sino porque les recordaba demasiado a Él.

-¡Ahí viene una niña Él!- gritó el menor de los ameba.

-¡Pe..pero eso es imposible!- respondió, temblando, el más alto de los ameba.

-¡Realmente es una niña Él!- se escandalizó el jefe de los ameba-. ¡Debe ser una hija ilegitima o algo así!- sugirió.

Antes de que a los chicos Ameba se les ocurriera tan siquiera salir huyendo, Mimi se acercó a ellos, los tomó a los tres, los metió en una bolsa de plástico y los lanzó muy, muy lejos de ahí, y estos desaparecieron entre las nubes.

Mientras, viendo esto, los niños no pudieron reír, porque algo se les quedó en la cabeza. Es verdad que la niña se parecía a Él, eso lo notaron desde el principio, pero la idea de uno de los ameba no era tan mala, tal vez Mimi era... hija de Él.

Cuando Mimi se acercó a los chicos, estos la miraron, extrañados y ella no comprendió por qué la miraban así.

-¿Tú eres hija de Él?- preguntó Brick, sin rodeos. Mimi no supo responderle.

-Nosotros fuimos destruidos por las Supertontas una vez.- confesó Boomer-. Pero Él nos revivió después, así que Él dice ser nuestro padre.

-Aunque eso no nos importa mucho.- agregó Butch, con voz socarrona.

-Pero viéndolo de otra forma...- comenzó a decir Brick, que parecía impactado en ese momento-. Si tú eres hija de Él, eso te convertiría en... nuestra...

¡Hermana!

Cuando Mimi se dio cuenta de aquello, se abalanzó hacía los tres, abrazándolos con demasiada fuerza, incluso lamiéndolos de felicidad. Los niños se sintieron tan incómodos por tal acto de melosidad que después de un par de segundos, le dieron los tres a la vez, un puñetazo en la cara a la endemoniada niña.

-¡Deja de comportate como una niña!- le gritó Butch, muy enfurecido.

-Sabía que eras demasiado genial como para no tener un lazo con nosotros.- dijo Brick con superioridad, aunque la verdad no lo había pensado-. Sólo mirate, toda tú es un arma mortal.

Mimi no le hacía mucho caso, sólo se lamió la garra y se talló la mejilla lastimada con esta. Boomer tuvo que contener su expresión de ternura al verla.

-¡Pero no vuelvas a abrazarnos, es asqueroso!- regañó Butch, mostrando los dientes como perro salvaje.

Mimi entendió de inmediato y aceptó. Después, sin provocación ni aviso previo, se lanzó a golpear a Boomer. Brick y Butch se quedaron con la boca abierta por un momento mientras observaban el acto de rudeza de su nueva hermana con su hermano pequeño, pero después sólo rieron a carcajadas. Ya amaban a esta nueva hermana.

Boomer sólo lloriqueaba al recibir una paliza, entonces los otros dos decidieron intervenir en tal pelea sin sentido. Patearon a Mimi con fuerza pero esta les regresó el golpe con el doble de fuerza. De repente los cuatro se estaban aventando golpes sin razón aparente.

Nada, sólo un juego entre hermanos.

Justo en ese momento, Las Chicas Superpoderosas, que ya casi se rendían, excepto Bombón, pasaron convenientemente por ahí. Y, claro, la primera en ver esto fue Bombón.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Mimi!- gritó, demasiado aterrada como para detenerse a pensar.

Sólo malinterpretó la situación y creyó que esos niños tontos estaban atacando a su muy querida Mimi. Sin detenerse a escuchar a sus hermanas, Bombón bajó a velocidad meteorito y les arrebató a Mimi, tan rápido que la niña demonio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no vomitar los dulces que había comido.

Los niños sólo vieron con gesto furioso, rabiando de ira, cómo esa estúpida pelirroja les arrebataba a su hermana. Pero, por supuesto, Bombón sólo estaba protegiendo a su niñita.

-¡Devuélvenos a Mimi, ahora!- exigió Brick con fiereza.

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿para que la sigan golpeando?!- bramó, mientras revisaba las múltiples heridas de Mimi, aunque esta no parecía dolida, sino todo lo contrario. En ese momento llegaron Bellota y Burbuja que se pusieron a los costados de Bombón.

-¡Sólo jugábamos!- gritó Butch.

-¡Golpearse no es jugar!- los regañó la pelirroja.

-¿Y por qué jugaban con una niña?- se burló Bellota.

-¡Oh, Mimi no es una niña! ¡es un monstruo y es nuestra hermana!- exclamó Boomer.

-¿Hermana?- se preguntaron Burbuja y Bellota a la vez, con los ojos muy abiertos para después ver a Mimi, estupefactas.

-¡Claro!- habló Brick, sin creer la idiotez de esas niñas-. ¡Es hija de Él, cabezas hueca!

-¡¿Hija de Él?!- exclamaron la pelinegra y la rubia, gritando escandalosamente. Sabían que el parecido no era sólo coincidencia, pero jamás se les había pasado por la cabeza eso.

-Entonces es verdad que Mimi sí pertenece a Él.- aseguró Bellota, que siempre tuvo razón-. Debemos devolverla, ahora con mayor razón.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó, Brick-. ¡Ella se queda con nosotros!

-¡Ustedes no sabrían cuidar a su hermana!- gritó la pelinegra-. ¡Ella no es como ustedes!

-¡Claro que es como nosotros! ¡ja, ja, ja!- dio carcajadas el niño de ojos verdes, mientras daba saltos de emoción-. ¡Debieron verla tomar 20 litros de soda y después eructar! ¡fue épico!

-Ujj.- Burbuja puso cara de asco.

Pero Bombón seguía pensativa y miraba a Mimi que seguía muy enfurruñada con ella. Si era verdad que Mimi era hija de Él, con mayor razón no quería devolverla. Nadie iba a arrebatarle a Mimi.

Así que Bombón, aprovechando la distracción de sus hermanas y de esos niños, tomó a Mimi y salió volando lejos de ahí. Para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, ellas ya se habían ido lejos.

-Oigan.- habló Boomer-. ¿A donde fue Bombón con Mimi?

-¡Se la llevó!- gritaron todos, sintiéndose tontos al no darse cuenta.

Bombón no iba a dejar a Mimi en malas manos, eso es seguro, y todos saben que cuando Bombón quiere algo enserio, va hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Los Rowdyruff Boys se fueron a buscar a la pelirroja con Mimi por toda la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso sólo para encontrarlas. Bellota y Burbuja también la buscaron, preocupadas. Ellas sabían que Bombón no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Odio cuando Bombón se pone así.- murmuró Burbuja.

-Así es ella aveces.- contestó Bellota.

Bombón volaba, cargando a Mimi, apunto de salir de la ciudad, pero justo frente a ella apareció Brick, mirándola con rabia.

-¡Regresanos a Mimi!- exigió.

-¡No, ella es mía!- contestó a la defensiva, dando la vuelta para poder escapar.

Sólo voló un poco cuando frente a ella apareció Butch, deteniéndola. Giró para tomar otra dirección pero apareció Boomer. Estaba acorralada. Bombón bajó rápidamente a la calle, pero ahí se encontró con sus hermanas, que la veían muy enojadas.

Ya, Bombón quería a Mimi para sí misma, los Rowdyruff Boys querían quedarse a su hermana, y Bellota y Burbuja querían regresarla. ¡La guerra por obtener a Mimi había iniciado!

Se corretearon por toda la ciudad, haciendo gran escandalo y destrozos, destruyendo edificios y explotando gasolineras, tan sólo por quedarse con la niña demonio. Y Mimi no podía estar más mareada. En un segundo estaba en los brazos de Bombón, en otro Bellota la había recuperado, pero de un momento a otro, Boomer ya la tenía en su poder. Y así Mimi fue dando vueltas, no sólo por la ciudad, sino de persona en persona.

Fue entonces que, justo cuando Burbuja la tenía cargando, Mimi vomitó en su cabello rubio.

-**¡AHH! **- gritó la niña, llena de asco.

Burbuja dejó a Mimi en el suelo mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo para lavarse. Mimi tocó la calle pero ni pasos pudo dar, dio unas graciosas vueltas y después cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente. Está bien, esta vez se habían pasado.

Bombón corrió hasta Mimi e intentó ponerla de pie. Las otras dos hermanas y aquellos chicos se miraron con odio, después se pusieron a pelear. El par de hermanas estaban ya sumamente hartas que la pelea no duró mucho tiempo, golpearon a los chicos y los mandaron lejos.

Después fueron con paso firme hacía Bombón, con claras intenciones de arrebatarle a la niña.

-¡Aléjense!- las amenazó la pelirroja.

-¡Esa niña debe regresar a su hogar!- replicó Bellota, acercándose a gran velocidad a su hermana, pero esta retrocedió.

Tan ocupada estaba Bombón viendo a Bellota que no se percató que su hermana pequeña, Burbuja, apareció detrás y la sujetó. Bellota aprovechó para tomar a Mimi, que no se resistió en lo absoluto (que ya no sabía ni lo que pasaba) y se la llevó, seguida por Burbuja. Iban a llevarla a donde estaba Él.

Bombón quedó sorprendida, no podía creer que la burlaran de esa forma. Pero no, por nada del mundo iba a rendirse ¡Iría por Mimi!

Y no sólo ella, a lo lejos, los Rowdyruff Boys se levantaron, llenos de coraje. Iban a recuperar a Mimi cueste lo que cueste.

Que esto aún no acababa.

* * *

><p><em>aquí el capitulo :3<em>

_quería subir algo antes de mi graduación mañana, sip, me graduaré de preparatoria :3  
>quise escribir algo divertido así que escribí el cuarto capitulo de este fic jeje<em>

_Oh, todos parecen querer a Mimi pero ¿quien se la quedará al final? algo es seguro, se va a armar un buen lio._

_Una mala noticia, ya falta poco para que este fic termine u_u_


	5. Mimi y Él

**Mimi**

_capítulo 5: Mimi y Él._

Las cosas se habían enredado tanto para Mimi que la verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella estaba mediamente consciente (porque evitaba pensar mucho en eso) de que se encontraba en una dimensión paralela a la que ella, la niña demonio, nació, creció y se crió. Se encontraba en un lugar lleno de colores lindos y brillantes mientras todo era muy adorable. El lugar de donde Mimi venía era infernal, o al menos su casa lo era.

Sinceramente la niña demonio se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que se divertiría en su propia casa, aunque no tenía idea de por qué las chicas parecían pelearse por ella (ya que decidía ignorar el contexto). En un momento estaba jugando con sus autoproclamados hermanos (aunque estrictamente esto no es cierto) Los Rowdyruff Boys, que mantenían un parecido inquietante, incluso para ella, a las tres súper heroínas; y ahora estaba en brazos de Bellota, la chica verde según su punto de vista, mientras esta y la rubia se alejaban de Bombón.

Mimi ya llevaba mucho rato dejándose jalar, arrastrar y arrebatar, pues imaginaba que todo era como un juego (recordemos que ignora el contexto), pero la verdad, después del mareo que le dio un par de minutos atrás, ya se estaba cansando. Logró observar a lo lejos a la desesperada pelirroja que intentaba alcanzar a su hermana para poder volver a poseer a la endemoniada niña.

Sólo le bastó a Mimi ver la cara desesperada de Bombón, haciendo lo posible para que no le quitaran a su pequeña Mimi, y esto hizo que vagos recuerdos llegaran a la mente de la niña roja. Recuerdos que no le gustaba recordarlos, mucho menos revivirlos (cómo deseaba jamás volver a pasar por eso). Así que Mimi, olvidándose del regaño que le habían dado anteriormente con lo del monstruo gigante y eso, hizo lo posible por liberarse de los brazos de Bellota.

-¡Deja de patalear, mocosa!- le gritó Bellota que apenas podía sostener a la niña-. ¡Vamos a llevarte a donde perteneces!

Sinceramente las Superpoderosas no tenían ni la más mínima idea de donde venía Mimi, está bien, sí tenían una idea, pero era una idea equivocada. Para empezar, ellas no sabían que Mimi era de una dimensión distinta (una más oscura) así que si no sabían eso, se iban a equivocar en todo lo demás, aunque tengan una idea un poco cercana a la realidad. Pero honestamente, para proteger la salud mental de las niñas, lo mejor sería que no supieran de donde era Mimi y mucho menos de donde "provenía" (y si tú eres de los que saben la verdad, entonces estás enterado de que momentos "loquillos" los tiene cualquiera. Ja, ja, ja).

-¡Mimi!- gritó Bombón en su desesperación por tener a la pequeña.

Mimi logró liberarse del agarre de Bellota y prácticamente saltó hasta donde estaba Bombón, quien la sostuvo con agilidad. La pelirroja frenó su vuelo rápidamente, volteó a la dirección contraria y huyó a una gran velocidad.

-¡Rayos, se nos escapó!

-Amm, Bellota.- habló la niña azul, tímida y haciendo una mueca con los labios-. Lo he estado pensando y... ¿realmente nos haría mucho daño quedarnos con Mimi? Seguro podríamos cuidarla bien.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!- se enojó, pero claramente había olvidado que hablaba con la niña que quiere conservar todos y cada uno de los animales que se encuentra en la calle-. Mira a quién se lo digo.- se dio una palmada en la cara-. No, definitivamente no nos quedaremos con Mimi. No me malentiendas, ella sí que sabe divertirse, lo admito, me empieza a agradar, pero es un peligro para los demás ¡Y debe volver a su verdadero hogar!

-He estado considerando lo que dijo Mojo.- siguió la rubia-. No creo que Él haya enviado a Mimi, no es algo que suele hacer.

-Ya oíste a los Rowdyruff Boys, Mimi es hija de Él, sin importar qué, debemos devolverla.

-¿Cómo sabemos que eso no fue sólo una suposición de esos chicos? los niños siempre se inventan cosas locas. Además, piénsalo, ¿realmente crees que Él pueda tener una hija?

-Oh...- eso hizo a Bellota pensar-. Si lo pones de esa manera... Tal vez sea sólo una familiar lejana, una sobrina o algo así. No lo sabremos si no vamos a preguntarle directamente.

-Pues vamos, aunque primero hay que encontrar a Bombón.- realmente la pelirroja ya se había escapado y escondido-. Pero aún insisto que podríamos quedarnos con Mimi.

-Burbuja, Mimi es una niña demonio, no pienso tenerla en la casa.- contestó, como si fuera obvio que las bestias y las casas no se llevan-. Bueno, al menos se ve como un demonio, pero por algún motivo cuando la veo me recuerda a algo...

-¿A qué cosa?- preguntó la azul con inocencia.

-No lo sé.- contestó, intentando pensar-. Sólo siento que me recuerda a alguien cercano, pero no sé a quién... eso sólo me inquieta.

.

Bombón se había ido a las afueras de la ciudad con Mimi, con la esperanza de que sus hermanas no la encontraran. Realmente ni ella misma sabía el por qué de su apego hacía Mimi, sólo sabía que era un sentimiento repentino y que por nada del mundo quería perderla.

Pero, vamos, no podía quedarse fuera de la ciudad para siempre, tendría que regresar a su casa, eso lo sabía muy bien. Ella estaba actuando de una forma muy infantil y probablemente no hacía lo correcto, también sabía eso. Pero también sabía que quería mucho a Mimi.

Le sonaba incluso ridículo querer a una extraña niña que conoció el día anterior, pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en ella que la hacía quererla demasiado. Bombón observó a Mimi, que se acomodó al lado de ella para descansar. Realmente era linda. No pudo evitar acariciar su cabello oscuro y verla con dulzura.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, Mimi?- le preguntó, y como es usual Mimi no contestó, sólo la abrazó con fuerza-. Sí, lo supuse.- suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente.

Pero como es predecible, sus dos hermanas, Bellota y Burbuja, las encontraron rápidamente y descendieron hasta ellas. Bombón las miró, alarmada, se alejó un par de pasos de ellas.

-No dejaré que se lleven a Mimi.- les dijo con firmeza-. Ella quiere quedarse conmigo.

-Bombón, sé razonable, no podemos quedarnos con ella, recuerda lo que hizo en la escuela.- dijo Bellota.

-¡Yo le enseñaré a comportarse!

-Nosotras también la queremos.- decía Burbuja-. Pero... no es nuestra.

-¡Es mía! ¡quiere quedarse **conmigo**!

-¡Bombón, no podemos conservarla! ¡es peligrosa, destrozaría la casa!- gritó la pelinegra.

-¡Deja de hablar de Mimi como si fuera un animal salvaje! ¡ella no es una mascota, es una niña y es mía!

-¡¿Y dime qué sabes tú de cuidar un niño?!

Bombón miró a Mimi, se dio cuenta de que quizá su hermana tenía razón. ¿Qué sabía ella de criar una niña?

-Bombón, hagamos esto.- habló Bellota, intentando negociarlo-. Iremos con Él y le preguntaremos si la niña es suya, si no lo es ya veremos qué hacer con ella.

-¿Y qué pasa si es de él? ¡¿Tendré que dejársela?!

Bellota lo pensó un poco, después miró a su hermana.

-Decidiremos qué es más conveniente para Mimi, tampoco podría quedársela si no la sabe cuidar.

Bombón sintió que Bellota estaba siendo más razonable que ella misma. Tal vez tenían razón, Mimi no era suya y no podría cuidarla, sin importar cuanto la quisiera, pero algo era seguro, no pensaba dejarla con alguien que tampoco la supiera cuidar.

.

Las tres hermanas, cargando a Mimi, se dirigieron al lugar donde sabían que encontrarían a Él. Llegaron a un lugar que parecía una siniestra habitación, con una televisión encendida donde sólo se veía estática, y un sofá enfrente de esta. Buscaron a Él con la mirada pero no lo encontraron.

-Creo que no está en casa.- murmuró Burbuja.

-De hecho, estoy justo aquí.- habló con una voz siniestra.

Las tres hermanas giraron para encontrarse con Él, que había aparecido de repente. Quedaron desconcertadas por unos segundos, Burbuja incluso se asustó, pero debían terminar lo que vinieron a hacer.

-Él, nosotras...- comenzó a hablar Bellota, pero fue interrumpida.

-Oh, ni se molesten, sé perfectamente por qué están aquí.- dijo el siniestro ser, con voz despreocupada-. Y para que lo sepan, yo no sé quién ni qué es esa niña que llevan con ustedes.

-¿En serio no la conoces?- preguntó Bellota, sorprendida.

-No.- contestó, tajante y ofendido.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes por qué venimos aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja, desconfiada.

-No seas ingenua, Bombón, vigilo todo el tiempo.

De la televisión en estática, comenzó a verse una imagen donde estaban ellas justo en ese momento, dando a entender que de ahí las observaba.

-Todo el tiempo.- reafirmó.

Burbuja sintió un escalofrió.

-Sólo para aclarar.- comenzó a decir Bellota-. ¿Mimi no es tu hija?

-Ugh, claro que no.- habló Él con una voz afeminada ofendida-. Son sólo chismes que se inventa la gente ¿Cómo pueden creer eso?

-No sé ¿por qué sería?- dijo Bellota de forma sarcástica, viendo algo curioso con sus dos hermanas.

Lo que las tres veían era cómo Mimi se paraba al lado de Él, con una camisa que decía "Estoy al lado de mi padre"

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó Él con voz endemoniada al darse cuenta de la broma que le estaba haciendo Mimi.

-¿Con que no es tu hija?- se molestó Bellota, sin creerle al demonio.

-¡Ya les dije que no!- exclamó, enfurecido, mientras sacudía su pierna a la cual la niña demonio se había aferrado y se rehusaba a soltar.

-¿Entonces dime por qué rayos ella es idéntica a ti?- preguntó la niña de verde, de manera desafiante.

Él observó a Mimi, mientras aún trataba de quitársela de encima, y efectivamente, sí se parecía.

-Simplemente no sé cómo pasó esto.- respondió, haciendo un gesto indiferente.

-Tal vez sea algún pariente lejano tuyo.- inquirió Burbuja.

-Yo no tengo familia.- aseguró Él, logrando arrancar a Mimi de donde estaba colgada y sujetándola con su garra.

Bombón se acercó volando hasta ellos y tomó a Mimi con brusquedad.

-Muy bien, si no es nada tuyo, me la llevaré.- dijo la líder con seriedad, abrazando a Mimi con fuerza.

Burbuja brincó de alegría pero Bellota aún no estaba tan segura.

Él se puso muy cerca a Bombón y le habló de forma siniestra.

-Es cierto, esa niña no es mía, pero nunca dije que podrías llevártela.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!- la niña se puso a la defensiva y cubrió a Mimi con sus brazos protectores.

-Que me gustaría conservarla para averiguar qué es y de donde viene. Además, seguro me sería útil para algo.- se puso a pensar-. Ya sé qué haré, voy a adoptarla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- gritó Bombón, completamente furiosa, poniendo a Mimi tras de ella para protegerla-. ¡Ella es mía!

-Ella tampoco es tuya, niñita.- le dijo, burlándose de ella.

-¡No dejaré que la tengas y la uses para tus planes malvados de tu retorcida mente! ¡No sabrías cuidarla!

-Entonces dime ¿Podrías cuidarla tú?- le dijo, desafiándola mientras se burlaba. Después Él miró a Mimi y le sonrió malignamente-. Ven, mocosa, ven con tu nuevo padre.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos, casi como si se hubiera asustado. Ella corrió hasta Bellota y Burbuja y se escondió tras de ellas.

-¿Ves? Ella no te quiere.- se burló esta vez Bombón.

-Eso no me interesa. Puedo sentir que esa niña es un ser de maldad pura, una creación del dolor y el sufrimiento.- señaló a Mimi, fascinado por su oscuridad, después apuntó a Bombón, mirándola con desprecio-. En cambio, tú eres un bombón rosa, no podrías cuidar correctamente de un demonio como ella.

Bombón ya estaba de lo más fastidiada de que todos le dijeran que no podía cuidar de Mimi y que esta era un demonio de lo más horrible. Nada de eso le importaba, sólo le importaba Mimi, y era todo lo que quería, poder conservarla. Y más frustrada estaba de que Él le hablara de esa forma y que ya se creyera con el derecho de poder quedarse con Mimi.

Estaba cansada de ver cómo Él la insultaba mientras la señalaba y, aprovechando la corta distancia, solamente mordió a Él en su garra, para lastimarlo pero más que nada para molestarlo.

Burbuja y Bellota quedaron algo desconcertadas por la acción que era de lo más infantil, aunque a Bellota le causó su gracia. Mimi sólo observó esto, impresionada, pensando que tendría que imitarlo algún día.

-¡Ah, maldita niña loca!- Él arrojó a Bombón y la azotó contra un muro para poder quitársela de encima, aunque a ella no le dolió.

-¡Bombón!- exclamaron ambas hermanas, preocupadas, preparándose para una pelea.

La rubia y la pelinegra se lanzaron contra Él para partirlo a puños y dejarlo derrotado en el suelo.

Pero Él no estaba derrotado, volvió a levantarse de una forma muy macabra y miró a las tres hermanas con malicia.

-Si creen que con unos simples golpes podrán vencerme, están equivocadas ¡Yo soy Él! ¡Nada puede sorprenderme!

Pero para sorpresa de todos, e irónicamente también de Él, al lugar llegaron estruendosamente tres sujetos más, armando mucho escándalo.

-¡Devuélvanos a nuestra hermana!- exigieron los Rowdyruff Boys, que llegaron rompiendo un muro y causando un destrozo.

-¡Es nuestra!- exclamó Brick.

Dejando a todos desconcertados y aturdidos, Él enfureció.

-**¡YA BASTA!**

Las paredes se destruyeron por completo y de repente todos se encontraban en un extenso lugar vacío, oscuro, con ruido perturbador e imágenes aterradoras. Como un horroroso infierno.

-¡AHHHH!- gritaron las hermanas.

-¡Genial!- gritaron los hermanos.

Él apareció de una forma gigantesca y monstruosa y los miró a todos de forma desafiante.

-Tú quieres a Mimi.- señaló a Bombón-. Ustedes quieren a Mimi.- señaló a los Rowdyruff Boys-. Y yo quiero a Mimi. No podemos tenerla todos, creo que es obvio lo que debemos hacer.

-¡Luchar por ella!- gritó Brick, emocionado al igual que sus hermanos.

-¿Así que lucharemos por la custodia de la niña? ¡Me parece bien!- exclamó Bombón con una seguridad inquebrantable mientras sus hermanas se ponían a sus costados para ayudarla.

-Que sea una competencia entonces.- Él sonrió con cruel maldad-. Veamos quién es el más apto para quedarse con ella.

Al margen de esto, Mimi estaba sentada, observando a su al rededor, el lugar donde estaba ahora. No le pareció impresionante ni aterrador, se sintió más bien como su casa. Pero no entendía por qué ahora todos se peleaban por ella, pero sentía que había sido así toda su vida y no le gustaba.

No le gustaba nada.

* * *

><p><em>¡Al fin! ya quería terminar este capítulo! Me parece que es el cap de este fic que más he tardado en terminarlo, y eso que no es muy largo, pero ¡en serio! se me fue por completo la inspiración para este fic, y eso que ya sabía lo que tenía que escribir.<br>¿Saben? Trato de mantener una forma simplista y absurda al escribir este fic, se nota en varias partes, más en los primeros capítulos, eso me divierte, pero creo que en este capítulo eso no me salió bien.  
><em>

_Nunca sé si hago buen trabajo al escribir sobre Él, él es un personaje que en lugar de miedo, me da risa en cierta manera. Creo que me agrada xD_

_Oh, pero ahora debo continuar mi otro fic que se llama "Si te he fallado" debo continuarlo con urgencia, por algo que no puedo decir :X_

_Y sobre este fic... ¡El siguiente capítulo es el último!  
>(finalmente xD )<br>_

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Una familia para Mimi

**Mimi**

_capítulo 6: Una familia para Mimi._

¿Y ahora qué pasaba?

En resumen, Mimi había hecho una travesura lo cual provocó que su padre la castigara, mandándola a una dimensión donde todo es lindo y rosa. Ese lugar sería poco soportable para Mimi, hasta que al poco tiempo vio a Bombón, y la quiso tanto, tanto, tanto. Y por supuesto que Bombón también le daba sus cariñitos a la que ahora consideraba su dulce bebé.

Todo el día Mimi había sido llevada de allí para allá. En la mañana fue a la escuela (varios niños salieron lesionados), a medio día se encontraba combatiendo el crimen (con un amargo final), por la tarde jugó con los Rowdyruff Boys (que se autoproclamaron sus hermanos). Después de todo eso las Chicas Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff Boys se encontraban en una persecución por poseerla. Mimi no entendía, pero ya estaba harta. Ahora su casa parecía más relajante que todo esto.

Para colmo de los colmos, habían llevado a la pequeña niña demonio con Él, ya que las chicas pensaron que era su padre por el parecido. Pero no era así, no podía ser así. Pero ahora Él también quiere tener a Mimi.

¡Qué locura!

Justo ahora, Mimi permanece colgada de unas cuerdas a punto de caer a ácido.

—Si ustedes quieren obtener a Mimi tendrán que encontrarla entre este laberinto. Claro, antes de que se acabe el tiempo y Mimi muera.— fue la condición que le puso Él a las Superpoderosas y a los Rowdyruff. Simplemente este tipo estaba muy desquiciado.

Uno, dos, tres. Habían pasado tres de los cinco minutos que Él les había dado para encontrarla. Mimi ya se había aburrido. Nah, no le temía al ácido, le temía a morir de aburrimiento. La verdad, a Mimi no le importaba tanto los otros chicos, sólo le importaba que Bombón la encontrara, cosa que, claro, no estaba ocurriendo.

—**¡Ahhh! ¡No puede ser!**— gritó Bombón, tan fuerte que todos los competidores del laberinto la escucharon—. **¡Esto es imposible!**

—Patético.— escupió Butch, que permanecía sentado en una banca flotante en el vacío, junto con Bellota y Burbuja.

—Ésto es ridículo, no lo van a conseguir.— dijo Bellota, con voz fastidiada.

Los tres, tanto Butch, Bellota y Burbuja, habían perdido la competencia. Pasó que, justo cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva, Butch y Bellota, haciendo caso omiso de las reglas, golpearon las paredes para atravesarlas. Funcionó, pero fueron descalificados al instante y las paredes se regeneraron. Los más fuertes perdieron medio segundo después de que iniciara el juego.

¿Y Burbuja?... Bueno, ella fue un sacrificio.

—**¡KYAAAAAA!**— había gritado la rubia cuando, a medio minuto de iniciar, Bombón le pidiera volar por encima para llegar más rápido o simplemente ver el camino. Como es lógico, una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de la más pequeña de las chicas, quedando descalificada. Claro que Bombón había visto esta posibilidad y por ello le pidió que lo hiciera en lugar de hacerlo por sí misma. Al parecer, gracias a Mimi, Bombón hacía cosas que no haría normalmente, todo por la niña demonio.

Así fue como Burbuja terminó (con todo y el cabello tostado) en la banca de perdedores.

—Pero Brick y Boomer aún siguen en el juego.— comentó Burbuja, observando todo lo que sucedía junto con los otros dos.

—¡Vamos!— gritó Butch—. **¡Ganen esta tontería para quedarnos con nuestra hermana!**

Obvio los competidores no escuchaban los gritos de Butch, sólo estaban concentrados en el juego. Quedaba sólo un minuto o Mimi caería al ácido.

—¡No lo vamos a conseguir! ¡no lo vamos a conseguir!— Boomer deambulaba solo en medio del laberinto, el pobre sin saber que iba a sentido contrario y directo a un camino sin salida. Brick le había dicho que tenían que separarse para buscar, no contaba con que su hermano menor fuera un llorón cobarde que se perdía a los diez segundos (o más bien, sí lo sabía, por éso se alejó de él)—. ¡Nuestra hermana va a morir!

Ah, pero el laberinto tenía sus trampas. No sólo tenías que obedecer las reglas y no perderte, tenías que evadir los peligros que este laberinto infernal poseía.

—¡Ahh!— gritó Boomer al encontrarse con un nido de serpientes—. ¡Ahhh!— gritó Boomer cuando estuvo a punto de caer en lava—. ¡Ahhhhh!— volvió a gritar cuando una aparente estatua sin vida se movió, lo atrapó, lo golpeó y comenzó a hacerle preguntas de matemáticas para dejarlo pasar.

—Ay, pobrecito.— se entristeció Burbuja al ver lo mal que la pasaba el rubio.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— se reían los dos verdes.

—¡Es un idiota! ¡Ja, ja, ja!— se burló Bellota en voz alta.

—¡Sí, realmente lo es! ¡Ja, ja, ja!— concordó Butch, riendo y gritando de la misma manera que ella.

—¡Es lo más divertido que he visto! ¡Ja, ja, ja!— exclamó Él, que permanecía flotando al lado de la banca de los perdedores, tomando un refresco y comiendo palomitas—. ¡Realmente valió la pena!

—Estás disfrutando esto ¿no es así?— se molestó Burbuja, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al demonio.

—Querida, ¿no es obvio?

Puff. Entonces Boomer apareció en la banca de perdedores, había quedado descalificado al toparse con un enjambre de abejas gigantes que lo acorralaron y no lo dejaron ir. El pobre rubio casi fue atravesado por un aguijón gigante.

—¡Ja, ja, ja!— se reían Butch, Bellota y hasta Él.

—Cállense.— les dijo el niño, haciendo un berrinche—Y Butch ¡yo soy de tu equipo!

—Sí, y eres patético.— dijo a su hermano, empujándolo.

—Eso significa que...— Él hizo una sonrisa maligna.

—Sólo quedan dos competidores...— dijo Burbuja.

Bombón y Brick.

¡Quedan 30 segundos!

—¡No!— exclamó Bombón al casi chocar contra un muro—. ¡No!— volvió a gritar al sucederle lo mismo—. ¡No!— ¡era imposible! con cada vuelva a la esquina, una nueva pared le esperaba, y gracias a su super velocidad, esto le sucedía al menos dos veces por segundo ¡era imposible!

—¡No podrá hacerlo!— gritó Bellota, dándole un puñetazo a Butch sin motivo, sólo por frustración.

—Si ninguno de los dos lo logra...— Burbuja se aterrorizó, hasta el punto de llorar—. Mimi morirá.

Mientras tanto, Mimi dormía.

—Piensa, Bombón, piensa.— se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma—. Llevo 4 minutos, 45 segundos dando vueltas en este laberinto, he cruzado por este lugar 7 veces, en total me he topado con 528 caminos sin salida. Calculando los porcentajes, las posibilidades y mis pocas ganas de pensar...

—Se les acaba el tiempo, niños— habló Él, los competidores pudieron escucharlo—. Quedan 13 segundos.

—¡Cállate! ¡no me dejas concentrar!— gritó la pelirroja, al tiempo en que todos los muros del laberinto se llenaban de relojes que marcaban la hora. Sonó el **tic, toc, tic, toc** una y otra vez.

—11 segundos.

—**¡Púdrete!**— la niña estalló en rabia, golpeando el suelo con furia un par de veces para después golpear la pared, rompiendo así una regla.

—¡Bombón! ¡no!— gritaron sus hermanas.

Pero Bombón se detuvo antes de ese equivocado golpe. Se dio cuenta de las grietas que formó en el suelo. Se detuvo a pensar, las reglas decían que no podían atravesar los muros ni volar por encima... pero nadie dijo nada de romper el suelo. Dio una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a escarbar lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Eso está permitido?— preguntó Burbuja, sorprendida.

—Yo... yo.. no.— Él revisó rápidamente el libro de reglas, y en ningún lado decía que eso estaba prohibido—. ¡Olvidé escribir esa regla!

Una vez bajo tierra (o lo que sea que esté debajo de ese laberinto) a Bombón le resultó mucho más sencillo encontrar el camino. A 3 segundos del tiempo límite, ella salió a la superficie... Pero ¿qué veía? Brick hizo exactamente lo mismo, llegando solo una décima de segundo después de la niña. Se miraron un segundo completo por la sorpresa. Un segundo que les costó muy caro.

Faltaban dos segundos para que el tiempo limite terminara, Mimi despertó de su siesta y, sin pensarlo siquiera, con una de sus garras cortó la cuerda que la mantenía colgada y cayó al ácido un segundo antes de lo que debería.

—¡Mimi!— gritaron Brick y Bombón a la vez.

Justo 0.01 de segundo antes de que el tiempo terminara, Brick y Bombón se abalanzaron en el ácido para sacar a Mimi, claro, ya que a ellos el ácido no les hace nada.

—¡Mimi!— gritaba Bombón mientras la buscaba, hasta que finalmente logró encontrar algo—. ¡Te tengo!

—¡Au! ¡no abraces tan fuerte!— se quejó Brick, que permanecía en los brazos de la pelirroja.

—¡Tú no eres mi bebé!— Bombón lo soltó de inmediato, completamente avergonzada.

—¿Dónde está...?— Brick buscó con la mirada entre el ácido, pero sólo localizó a Mimi cuando esta salió.

Mimi salió de la piscina de ácido tal como si fuera sólo una piscina de agua, se acomodó el cabello y estiró sus brazos, sintiéndose relajada.

—¿Quién lo diría? No le pasó nada.— murmuró Bombón al verla.

El laberinto desapareció junto con todo el ácido y Él apareció frente a los niños junto con Burbuja, Boomer, Bellota y Butch.

—Felicidades niños.— habló Él—. Acaban de empatar, lo que significa que tendrán que hacer otra prueb... ¡¿Pero qué les sucedió?!

Lo que sucedía es que, aunque los niños eran a prueba de ácido, su ropa no, y una vez se libraron del ácido, descubrieron que estaban completamente desnudos. Mimi y Bombón muy apenas lograban cubrirse con su cabello y Brick se cubría con su gorra.

—Qué poca decencia.— Él hizo aparecer las ropas de los niños de nuevo, pero era tarde, los demás ya los habían visto.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!— carcajeaban Bellota y Butch, se reían tanto que casi hasta se ahogaban. A su vez, Boomer y Burbuja se cubrían los ojos, deseando no haber visto aquello.

—Prométeme que nunca hablaremos de esto.— le dijo Bombón a Brick, sin mirarlo, la niña con un sonrojo extremo al igual que el niño.

—Nunca sucedió.— contestó Brick, sin atreverse a mirarla, ya que estaba igual o peor que ella.

Claro, porque no tenían la menor idea de en qué momento se les había desintegrado la ropa... y Bombón había abrazado a Brick.

Ahora Brick y Bombón debían desempatar, sólo una persona podía quedarse con Mimi. La siguiente prueba sería sencilla: Debían pelear.

Brick se molestó en sus adentros, ya que Bombón siempre le ganaba. Bombón se confió, ya estaba cada vez más cerca de quedarse con su querida Mimi.

La batalla iba a iniciar, el escenario se creó al rededor de ellos, era la ciudad. Todo era exactamente igual, los edificios, los autos, excepto que no había personas. En esa ciudad falsa tenían que pelear, todo el sitio era su campo de batalla.

Mientras, los hermanos que no estaban en la competencia, incluida Mimi, observarían la acción comiendo palomitas, hot dogs, hamburguesas y demás golosinas.

—¡Tu puedes Bombón!— gritaron las hermanas de la niña, con unas banderas color rosa.

—¡Barre el suelo con ella, Brick!— exclamaron los hermanos del niño, que vestían camisetas color rojo.

Mimi, por su parte, iba vestida de porrista y movía sus pompones graciosamente, aunque no decía a quién apoyaba. Obviamente Mimi prefería que ganara Bombón, pero también le gustaba pasar tiempo con Brick. Haber qué pasaba.

—Que comience el duelo.— dijo Él, iniciando así la pelea de los niños.

Pero Brick no peleó, no, el salió huyendo a esconderse.

—¿Qué?— se preguntó Bombón.

—¿Qué?— se preguntaron los hermanos.

No es común en Brick huir, así que esta actitud extraña confundió a Bombón. A los pocos segundos, la pelirroja voló a toda velocidad para buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba. Un destello rojo pasó tras de ella y cuando la niña volteó, un edificio enorme estaba cayendo y la aplastó completamente.

—Bombón.— gritaron sus hermanas.

Ya en el suelo, Bombón se arrastró para poder salir de los escombros, sólo para descubrir que el enorme edificio de al lado también iba a aplastarla. Podían hacer los daños que quisieran, era una ciudad falsa después de todo.

Brick tenía una estrategia, la estaba atacando a distancia, sabiendo que una pelea frente a frente no tendría demasiadas oportunidades. Brick se había tragado su orgullo con tal de quedarse a Mimi. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que darle un ataque directo.

Bombón ya se estaba cansando, Brick no dejaba de arrojarle autos, rocas y demás objetos. Lo buscaba con la mirada por toda la ciudad, pero iba demasiado rápido que ni con la visión de rayos x podía alcanzarlo. Tomó una decisión, debía eliminar cualquier lugar en donde él pudiera esconderse. Se estaba preparando para lanzar un ataque que destruiría toda esa ciudad ficticia cuando... se dio cuenta. Frente a ella estaban los dos edificios que Brick había destruido para aplastarla ¿pero cómo?

—Pero claro.— razonó—. Esta ciudad no es de verdad, es como un videojuego. Si destruyo algo, cuando regrese volverá a la normalidad.

Bajo de Bombón estaba un camión que se había destruido, pero estaba ahí nuevamente, y si se destruía volvería a aparecer. Era como un videojuego que solía jugar Bellota, donde iba a un restaurante a robar, salía y volvía a entrar para robar otra vez, ya que dentro todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Era tan simple, pero ¿cómo le ayudaría eso a ganarle a...?

—¡Ah!— esta vez Bombón fue atacada directamente por Brick, que le lanzó una patada a la chica a sus espaldas, ya que la vio distraída.

Las hermanas de Bombón también gritaron al ver el golpe. Mimi quiso intervenir, pero fue detenida por Él, que le jaló del cabello.

Bombón giró para darle un golpe a Brick, él le regresó el golpe, siguieron así unos segundos más hasta que Bombón le disparó láser y Brick decidió patearla y arrojarla lejos. Un descuido y Brick se volvió a esconder, reía mientras volaba alrededor de la pelirroja, lo suficientemente oculto y rápido para que Bombón no supiera de dónde provenían las risas. Iba a atacarla de nuevo, ya era frustrante. La niña ideó un plan.

Bombón voló por encima de la ciudad, le echó un rápido vistazo a los edificios y después...

—**¡AAAHHHH!**— lanzó un super grito que volvió cenizas todo edificio, casa y auto que formaba parte del campo de batalla.

Brick se molestó, pero no tanto. Voló hacia ella, pero esta descendió hasta casi tocar el suelo y esta vez fue ella la que huyó. Comenzaron una persecución, Brick la seguía y le disparaba, pero Bombón sólo se dedicaba a esquivar y seguir huyendo.

Fue entonces cuando, de repente, un edificio se materializó frente a Brick, este bajó la velocidad pero terminó estrellándose contra el muro y atravesó la pared.

—¿Qué sucede?— se preguntó Burbuja, confundida.

—La ciudad se está volviendo a formar.— dijo Bellota.

Era verdad, las casas, los árboles, todo se estaba volviendo a formar poco a poco. Brick estaba confundido, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta qué era lo que pasaba. Bombón le lanzó una fuerte patada que hizo que el niño saliera volando, y cuando Brick se dirigió a ella para devolverle el ataque, un letrero enorme apareció en su camino, haciendo que el niño se estrellara, lo atravesara, perdiera el equilibrio y que después Bombón lo volviera a patear gracias a su distracción.

Bombón ya se había aprendido de memoria la geografía de todo el lugar, sabía dónde iba a aparecer cada cosa. Sostuvo a Brick con fuerza y lo arrojó a un punto en especifico que, cuando Brick cayó, justo se materializó un auto y Brick quedó atrapado dentro. Podría salir fácilmente, pero Bombón llegó y con su aliento helado lo convirtió en un cubo de hielo.

—Te tengo.— la pelirroja sonrió.

Lanzó el cubo de hielo hacia arriba, lo apuntó con su puño, estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero...

—Alto.— Él paró la pelea, el campo de batalla desapareció y Bombón golpeó al aire.

—¡Ya lo tenía!— se quejo la pelirroja.

—Sí, sí, ya lo tenías.— Él le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Bombón y después la arrojó al suelo—. Presumida.

Bellota y Burbuja corrieron a abrazar a Bombón y los niños fueron con Brick.

—¿Por qué perdiste?— se quejó Boomer.

—¡Torpe!— insultó Butch.

—Cá... cállense.— dijo Brick, temblando de frío—. ¡Hizo trampa!

—No hice trampa, sólo me aproveché del terreno.— habló la niña pelirroja, con voz presuntuosa—. Un momento... ¿Dónde está Mimi?

Los seis niños comenzaron a buscar a la pequeña demonio con la mirada, pero no estaba ahí. Él se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

—No cantes victoria tan pronto, Bombón.

—Ah.— ella se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mueca tosca—. Tú también quieres quedarte con Mimi... ¡Pues tendrás que luchar contra mí si la quieres! ¡Voy a vencerte! ¡¿Qué prueba sigue ahora?!

—En realidad no lo he pensado .— hizo una expresión pensativa.

—No planeaste bien esto ¿verdad?— dijo Bellota, arqueando la ceja.

—Es sólo que esperaba que Brick le ganara.

—¿Y eso por qué?— inquirió Bombón, molesta.

—Porque para mí sería más sencillo vencer a Brick ya que es mucho más tonto que tú.

—Oh.

—¡Oye!— se quejó el niño pelirrojo.

—Ya lo tengo.— ideó Él.

Frente a los niños aparecieron tres espejos, cada espejo mostraba la imagen de Mimi. En el primer espejo se veía a Mimi enojada, tratando de escapar, en el segundo estaba Mimi llorando en el suelo y en el tercero sólo se encontraba jugando con unas muñecas. Bombón se acercó a los espejos y tan pronto se acercó, las tres Mimis voltearon a mirarla.

—¿Mimi?— eran tres y no sabía cuál era la real.

—Mimi se encuentra tras de uno de estos espejos.— explicó Él—. Pero sólo puedes romper uno, si el que rompes no tiene a Mimi atrapada ¡entonces ella será mía!— tomó a los otros cinco niños y los sentó en la banca de perdedores—. No puedes recibir ayuda.— sonrió malignamente—. Tienes un minuto.

—¡Bombón!— exclamó Burbuja—. Tú podrás reconocerla ¡confiamos en ti!

—¿Cómo se supone que la reconozca si apenas la conocimos ayer?— reprochó Bellota, cruzada de brazos.

—Nosotros la conocimos hoy.— dijo Boomer inocentemente.

—Cállate, Boomer.— le dijeron Brick y Butch, molestos porque ya no estaban en el juego.

Quedaban 40 segundos, Bombón no sabía cuál era su Mimi. Estaba tan cerca de conseguirla pero... no sabía. La primera Mimi golpeaba el espejo con desesperación, la segunda Mimi lloraba mientras trataba de alcanzarla y la tercera parecía distraída. Pensó ¿qué haría Mimi en esta situación? ¿cómo actuaría ella? Si lograba descifrar esas preguntas, sabría cuál era la real.

Quedaban 30 segundos. Estaba segura, la verdadera Mimi era la del tercer espejo. Segura de su decisión, se acercó al espejó, hizo un puño y estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?— se molestó Él.

—Espera...— Bombón examinó el espejo frente a ella y después los otros dos—. Ninguna de estas es Mimi.

—¿Cómo es que no va a ser?— preguntó Bellota.

—Porque sé cómo es Él y siempre hay un truco.— dijo, señalándolo con reproche. Él le dio una sonrisa sarcástica—. No tengo que romper ningún espejo porque Él dijo que Mimi estaba detrás, no dentro. Dijo que no rompiera el que no tenía a Mimi atrapada, pero ninguno la tiene, así que rompía cualquiera inevitablemente perdería.

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó Burbuja sin entender.

—¿Que acaso no pusiste atención?— le respondió Bellota.

—Ella estuvo detrás de los espejos todo este tiempo, así de simple.— Bombón rodeó los espejos y efectivamente, Mimi estaba detrás jugando matatenas. Bombón la tomó y la cargó—. ¡Te gané Él! ¡En tu cara maldito demonio langosta! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Ya basta, Bombón, te enloqueces.— dijo Bellota.

—¿No podrías ser menos modesta?— dijo Brick con sarcasmo.

Él rodó los ojos, se acercó a las dos niñas de forma siniestra. Bombón protegió a Mimi con sus brazos, dirigiéndole a Él una mueca casi de berrinche.

—Todo esto fue de acuerdo a mi plan.— dijo, calmado.

—¿Qué?— dijo Bombón, sus hermanas y los otros niños, incrédulos.

—¿Por qué poseer a Mimi cuando puedo siempre atormentarlas en sus pesadillas? No necesito tenerla aquí para controlarla.— se acercó demasiado a Mimi, como queriendo asustarla—. ¡Yo siempre gano al final! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— Mimi se hartó de sus risas y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz—. ¡Auch! ¡Niña malcriada!— realmente le había dolido.

—No, tú realmente perdiste.— dijo Brick, cruzado de brazos—. Sólo finges que es parte de tu plan para que no dejar de verte cool.

—Siempre has sido un mal perdedor.— recriminó Butch.

Él emitió un gruñido, después miró a Mimi.

—Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro.— le dijo a la niña demonio. Mimi se despidió, casi, casi con una sonrisa—. ¡Ya váyanse!

Al instante siguiente, las Chicas Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff Boys junto con Mimi aparecieron en Saltadilla por arte de magia, cuando Él dijo que ya quería que se fueran era en serio, al menos les ahorró el viaje.

Bombón seguía abrazando a Mimi mientras le hacía cariñitos. Realmente amaba a esa niña.

—¿Entonces podemos quedarnos con ella?— preguntó Burbuja a Bellota, con ojos iluminados. Bellota ya estaba frustrada, pero debía ceder.

—Tendremos que enseñarle modales.— dijo y Burbuja se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

Los Rowdyruff Boys estaban molestos y entendían que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

—Vámonos de aquí, hermanos. Después de todo no quería una hermana tonta.— dijo Brick a sus hermanos, ellos ya se iban a ir.

Pero Mimi puso una carita triste, ya que se había divertido demasiado con ellos. Bombón notó esto y, tragándose su orgullo, los llamó.

—¡Oigan!— les habló, pensando en que se podría arrepentir—. Ustedes... pueden jugar otro día con Mimi si quieren.— se sintió tonta al decir aquello y sabía que sus hermanas la miraban con sorpresa.

—¡Ja! ¡No necesitamos tu permiso para jugar con nuestra hermana!— exclamó Brick, aunque obviamente él y sus hermanos tenían un mejor humor que hace un momento.

Ellos se fueron, las niñas quedaron solas con Mimi. Bombón estaba muy feliz de tener a su pequeñita. La había conocido el día anterior, pero la quería tanto que ya no se imaginaba una vida sin ella. Era un amor que crecía a cada segundo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y las niñas pasearon por el parque, comentaban sobre las cosas divertidas que podrían hacer con Mimi, de qué podrían jugar al día siguiente.

—Por supuesto que seguirá yendo a la escuela con nosotras, pero tendremos que enseñarle a no golpear a los demás.— habló Bombón, en un tono intelectual.

—Claro que tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo hoy.— dijo Bellota—. Aunque admito que fue muy divertido.

—Ahora Princesa nunca va a querer meterse con Mimi.— se rió Burbuja.

—El fin de semana deberíamos ir de compras ¡estoy ansiosa por probarle todos los vestidos!— exclamó Bombón con alegría—. Voy a hacerle muchos peinados. También deberíamos conseguirle una cama, no cabe en la nuestra y no creo que sea bueno que siga durmiendo en el suelo.

—¡Te vas a divertir mucho con nosotras, Mimi!— decía Burbuja, saltando de alegría—. Seremos la mejor familia para ti.

Este era el mejor día en la vida de Mimi, jamás se había divertido tanto antes; ni siquiera antes, en su otra vida, antes de que todo se arruinara, antes de que su madre muriera de la forma más horrible hace ya mucho mucho tiempo.

Esto era realmente divertido, Mimi ya jamás iba a querer regresar a su casa. Estaba tan feliz. Pero no podría ser feliz por siempre. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, ella no debería estar ahí.

Un portal se abrió frente a las niñas, similar al que había traído a Mimi a su mundo. Mimi ya sabía de qué se trataba y rápidamente se ocultó tras de Bombón.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Bombón, conmocionada, preocupada por la reacción de Mimi.

Las Superpoderosas se pusieron en guardia, del portal había aparecido una criatura monstruosa. Bellota se escandalizó.

—¡Una araña!— gritó Bellota, escondiéndose tras de Bombón al igual que Mimi.

—¿Qué?... ¿qué quieres?— preguntó Burbuja, impactada.

La araña, que se llamaba Jeff, buscó a la niña demonio con la mirada, encontrándola tras de la pelirroja.

—Mimi, tu padre dijo que es hora de volver a casa.— le dijo amablemente el arácnido a la niña.

Jeff era el niñero de Mimi, y Mimi lo quería demasiado, más que a cualquier persona, pero no lo quería obedecer esta vez, no cuando era tan feliz. Confundida con sus sentimientos, Mimi le gruñó a Jeff, aferrándose más a Bombón.

—¿Mimi?— Jeff miró atentamente a la niña a la cual Mimi se aferraba, reconociéndola al fin—. Oh, cielos. Mimi, no... ella no es... Debemos irnos.— se entristeció por su pequeña amiga, pero no tenían elección, debían volver.

—¡Ella no irá contigo!— gritó Bombón, muy enfurecida—. ¡Mírala! ¡ella quiere estar conmigo! ¡No sé quién seas pero no te la llevarás!

—Realmente lo siento.— se lamentó Jeff, arrojando una telaraña a Mimi y arrebatándosela a Bombón—. Pero ella no te pertenece, lo siento mucho.

—¡No! ¡Mimi!— gritó Bombón, lanzándose contra Jeff para recuperarla, pero él ya estaba entrando al portal—. ¡Mimi!— estiró el brazo para alcanzar a su pequeñita, Mimi hizo lo mismo, pero no lograron alcanzarse, fueron separadas y el portal se cerró.

En sólo unas horas Mimi se había vuelto todo para Bombón, pero el arrebato fue tan tajante que no parecía real. Nunca olvidaría la ultima mirada que le dio Mimi, la pequeña niña demonio estaba tan triste que lloraba de dolor.

—**¡NOOOOO!**— gritó Bombón arrodillada en el suelo, con un dolor incomparable, llorando tanto como podía.

—Se ha ido.— susurró Bellota,

Todo lo que planeaban hacer con ella, todo lo que habían construido en tan poco tiempo... se había destruido.

—**¡Tenemos que encontrarla!**— gritó Bombón. Burbuja se puso a su altura y la abrazó con fuerza.

—La buscaremos.— le dijo Burbuja con cariño y compasión.

—Se ha ido.— dijo Bellota, en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara. Sabía que ya no tenía caso.

No importa cuánto buscaran, nunca iban a encontrarla y Bombón jamás iba a volver a ver a su querida Mimi. Nunca.

.

De regreso a su hogar, Mimi estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando tan amargamente que Jeff quiso llorar también, hacía mucho que no la veía de esa forma. Trató de animarla diciendo que le cocinaría algo, pero Mimi no quería nada, sólo quería regresar con Bombón.

El padre de Mimi llegó, con una sonrisa maligna.

—Esto te enseñará, Mimi, a que si quieres hacer una fiesta, primero debes pedirme permiso a mí. Destruiste mi oficina, pero estoy seguro de que ya aprendiste la lección.

—Señor.— habló Jeff—. Creo que esta vez exageró. Mimi es sólo una niña.

—Tiene que aprender cuál es su lugar. Si tengo que hacerla pasar por ese dolor mil veces, lo haré con tal de que me obedezca.— se acercó a la niña que esta vez lloraba de rabia, ella levantó la vista para ver a su padre—. Pero por si acaso no has aprendido, te prohíbo ver a Chi y también te quitaré tu celular.— le arrebató a Mimi su celular y lo puso sobre un escritorio—. Ahora deja de llorar, tenemos que salir por un asunto de negocios, tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti, niña.

—¿Qué clase de negocios, señor?— preguntó Jeff, ayudando a Mimi a levantarse.

—Hay que ir a recoger a la hija menor del Grim Reaper en las Puertas del Cielo. Esto podría resultar ser muy divertido. Para ello necesito tu ayuda también, Jeff, te explicaré los detalles en el camino.

Jeff fijó su vista en Mimi. La niña demonio se limpió las lágrimas, después de ello ya parecía recuperada, pero con una mirada más sombría y cruel que antes. Debió saberlo desde el principio, jamás iba a ser feliz con el padre que le tocó, pero tenía que dejar de lamentarse. Había trabajo que hacer.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Era obvio que terminaría así u_u lo siento...<em>

_bien, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado el fic. No es la gran cosa, no tiene una historia super wow, era más de comedia, pero me divertí escribiéndolo.  
>Sé que no había actualizado en muchos meses, pero espero que este ultimo capítulo haya, al menos un poco, valido la pena.<em>

_les agradezco a todos por haber seguido este fic  
>si quieren pueden revisar otros de mis fics, tal vez les interese leer alguno<em>

_Tengo un fanfic de Frozen que se llama Eternidad, les recomiendo leerlo si les gusta la película; el fic trata básicamente de la inocencia, el amor prohibido y cómo este puede llevarte al infierno... mi mente es rara. Aún tiene 6 capítulos, pero espero continuarlo pronto._

_bien, nos vemos :3_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
